Good Girls Go Bad
by Secreet
Summary: Sakura, uma garota normal e que não era popular na escola e Syaoran, um garoto que tentava não ser, melhores amigos de sempre. Mas será que só uma noite poderia mudar completamente tudo? SakuraxSyaoran PS: podre de novo hehe
1. Trailer

**Uma menina que não se destacava.  
**  
E quem é você?- Ela me perguntou com uma voz de total desprezo.  
Sakura Kinomoto.- Eu respondi firme  
Ãhn? Ah, uma inutil.- Ela saiu com um sorrisinho idiota. Ai, como eu queria pular no pescoço dela e quebrá-lo :) Calma Sakura, calma.

**Um menino que não queria se destacar.**

Meilling, não adianta, eu não vou ficar toda hora falando com você, por mais que eu goste de você, tenho outras coisas... Ok ok Meilling, eu sei que você vai me esperar..- Aí, não aguento mais.- OK MEILLING, CHEGA!- Todos me olharam. Droga.- Er.. Então professora... O dia tá bonito não?  
**  
Os dois melhores amigos. Desde sempre e para...**

Li, olha só quem tá te olhando.. Se você acertar ganha um prêmio- Eu disse, como sempre, debochando dele. Do meu melhor amigo.  
Hahaha Sakura, engraçada você ein. Sabe que eu nunca me ligaria nela.- Ele respondeu sorrindo. Ele sempre reclamava da Serena gostar dele, o que eu achava engraçado. Afinal, que garoto não queria a loira de olhos azuis, a Barbie Malibu, gostando dele? Só o Syaoran.

**Sempre?**

Não, não é que eu goste dela... NÃO, eu não gosto dela cara!- Eu odiava a Tomoyo. Ela sempre soube, desde o momento inicial que eu gostava dela.  
Syaoran, você pode até dizer que só porque eu não paro com um cara só por uma semana não sei o que é amor. Mas você não me engana, sinto lhe informar.- Ela disse com aquela cara de quem diz: "você não me esconde nada". Raiva, muita raiva.

**Mas e se tudo o que ela precisasse para se tocar do amor entre eles fosse...**

Idiota.- Eu disse.  
Imbecil.- Ele disse.

**...uma noite?**

Estávamos todos, toooodos da escola naquele baile. Meu Deus, não dá pra reconhecer ninguém. Pensei muito no que Tomoyo me disse sobre aquela música doida lá, Livin' la vida loca. Então, será que era hora de começar a me 'empolgar' mais? Talvez. Podia começar ficando com todos os garotos que eu sempre quis, e eles também, mas nunca o fiz. Acho que só uma noite não pode ser tão errado.

_" 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong "_  
**Confira na mais nova fic de SCC, Good Girls Go Bad. Por Secret :D**

**N/A:** Oi galerinha do bem! Enfim, er, tipo, minha segunda fic de SCC, e espero que os meus amorzinhos de 'Amor, será para sempre' venham e leiam, prometo colocar os gatos de ASPS u.ú. Enfim (2, eu vou postar se reparar que estão lendo e tal.. vou tentar fazer algo que preste x) Ah é, tradução pra frase ali em cima- Porque só uma noite não poderia ser tão errado.. È da música Good Girls Go Bad, do Cobra Starship com a Leighton Meester, por acaso, o nome da fic! Então, é 'baseada' nessa música. Então, espero que tenham gostado do 'trailer'. Beijinhos, _Secret_.


	2. Welcome to the jungle

_Cap. 1: Welcome to the Jungle_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

5h da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Primeiro dia de aula. Que delicia. Sim, eu sei que tenho que acordar, mas eu tô com taaaaanto sono! Mas ok, aí vou eu. Vida de estudante é muito difícil. Meu pai sempre reclama de trabalhar muito e blá blá blá, mas eu odeio estudar. Adoro a escola, mas estudar, não. Ah, é, meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto e eu tenho 15 anos. Estudo na escola Tomoeda, no 1º do EM. È, divertidíssimo. Tá, vou me arrumar pra ir logo pra escola, combinei com a Tomoyo umas 6h. Tomoyo é minha melhor amiga/prima. Ela é tipo, muito legal sabe, o problema é que ela é um pouco, podemos dizer, piranha? Bem, ela diz que só tá curtindo a vida ao jeito dela, e blá blá blá, então eu nem discuto, deixo ela sendo assim. Mas mesmo piranha, todos gostam dela, e principalmente, claro, os garotos. Ela é morena com olhos pretos-quase-roxos e consideravelmente alta. Tem um corpo de colocar inveja em qualquer garota lá da escola, e talvez sejam esses fatores que façam ela 'viver a vida'. Nós nos conhecemos desde.. sempre? É, mais ou menos nessa época. E bem, ela sempre me ajudou na captura das MALDITAS cartas Clow, agora cartas Sakura. Ainda bem que isso acabou faz 3 anos. É, 3 anos, uau, é muito tempo! AH, falando em tempo, tô quase sem tempo :O Tá, vou tomar café.

-Bom dia monstrenga!- A pessoa simpática que acabou de falar é meu irmão, Touya, de 17 anos. Ele tá no 3º ano, e é muito, MUITO chato. Assim, minhas amigas morrem por ele, **(N/A: **EU TAMBEM *-***)** então é bem incômodo. Mas eu supero.

-Bom dia Touya, e eu não sou monstrenga- Eu disse com raiva. Odiava ser chamada de monstrenga desde sempre.

-Nossa, já está mal-humorada? Ok, quem sabe essa torrada com mel não te anima?- Não sei porque céus ele estava sendo simpático, mas ok, eu supero essa também.

-Hm, torrada com mel *-* Vai sair agora?

-Já saiu ¬ Toma a sua

Então eu tomei meu café correndo, peguei minha mochila e fui pra escola. O Touya ia mais tarde. No meu caminho, encontrei Yukito, um amigo meu e do meu irmão, e que eu já tinha sido apaixonada por ele. Ou pelo alter-ego dele, mas tanto faz, é praticamente a mesma pessoa no fim das contas. Parei pra falar com ele.

-Yukito!

-Sakura! Como vai?- Own, o Yukito era tão fofo *-* por mais que minha paixonite aguda já tivesse passado, eu posso dizer que ele é fofo né? Aiaiai Yukito..

-Ah, eu tô bem, e você?

-Também. Fui na padaria comprar meu café da manhã, agora vou pra casa comer e depois irei pra escola. Nos vemos lá né?

-Sim sim, até depois Yukito!- Era incrivel como ele comia. Na moral, ninguém come mais que ele. A explicação lógica pra isso talvez seja que ele tem duas pessoas dentro dele pra alimentar, mas ainda assim, é bizarro.

E eu continuei no meu habitual caminho para escola. Ai, quantas cartas Clow já apareceram ali.. Chegava a ser engraçado. Mais engraçado é pensar que, apesar do esforço, valeram a pena. Sem elas eu nunca teria conhecido o Syaoran. Syaoran Li é meu melhor amigo atualmente. O problema dele é simples e estranho- Ele é popularzinho demais pro meu gosto. Cabelo castanho com olhos cor-de-âmbar, ele não era de me chamar a atenção, mas as outras garotas.. É, elas eram bem atraídas por ele. Confesso que ele tem um físico bom, nem tão magro, nem tão armário.. Mas enfim, ele é tão desejado que inclusive a garota mais popular do colégio, a tal da Serena Tsukino, gostava dele. É, ela era da nossa sala faziam 2 anos, e todos achavam ela a garota mais perfeita de todo o mundo. Também pudera, a Barbie Malibu, apelido que eu havia dado pela pouca inteligência e muita beleza, era a garota dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa: loira, de olhos azuis da cor do céu e um corpo Gisele Bundchen da vida. Ela usava sutiã de enchimento, hihi, um segredinho que eu e Tomoyo descobrimos mas só nós sabemos. Apesar desse pequeno deslize, ela é o esteriótipo de beleza, então ninguém a enfrenta. Ela e suas fiéis seguidoras né. Ichigo, a sou-mais-baixa-que-a-Serena-mas-eu-brilho, que era morena e com olhos cinzas, correção, LENTES cinzas. Mas isso todo mundo sabe e ainda assim, acham ela bonita. E a Zakuro, a sou-alta-e-também-brilho, que tem um cabelo ruivo cor de cereja, graças a uma tinta para cabelos ótima, e olhos verdes. Ela é bem bonita. E juntas, elas formam o trio mais amado/odiado do colégio. E eu, bem, sou uma pessoa que DEFINITIVAMENTE não sou popular e nem quero ser. Sou feliz no meu grupo de amigas, obrigada. Eu e Tomoyo, claro, Meiling, uma garota que veio da China junto com o Li e acabamos nos tornando bem amigas. Ela é morena, com olhos cor-de-âmbar iguaizinhos ao do Syaoran. Ela é muito divertida, e é razoavelmente popular por ser muito inteligente. Ela e Tomoyo são minhas melhores amigas, mas a Chiharu, Naoko e Rika também são minhas amigas mais próximas. Então costumamos fazer tudo juntas. E tem o Eriol, que é um fofo. Ele é a reencarnação do Mago Clow, mas depois de muitas confusões, ele se adaptou a tudo e virou muito meu amigo. E é isso, esse é meu dia-a-dia. Ah, cheguei na escola, acho que já vi a Tomoyo, e junto com ela estão a Meiling e o Li.

-Aleluia né, achei que você não ia chegar nunca.- A Tomoyo sempre MUITO engraçadinha ¬

-Sabe que faz parte do meu show chegar atrasada.- Falei debochada, eu nunca chegava na hora. Era um desastre em pontualidade.

-Ah, jura? Acho que você devia parar com isso ein.- Meiling disse rindo, como sempre. Ela não parava de rir, fato.

-Hahaha. Eu sei que vocês me amam.

-Iludida. Tadinha.- Syaoran falou me zoando. Pra variar né.

-Você é o que mais me ama, pode falar.

E assim, fomos caminhando para a sala. A única coisa engraçada era a Meiling. Ela já tinha sido apaixonada pelo Li, e até hoje, bem, ela ainda sentia algo por ele.. Nada demais como antes, mas a gente sempre a zoava com isso. E ele até hoje achava que ela era perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Convencido total. Então nós sempre fazíamos apostas engraçadas, que ela sempre perdia, e tinha que fazer algo que deixava o Li achando isso mais ainda. Hoje, ela tinha perdido como sempre, e teve que andar pendurada nele até o fim do dia, falando coisas do estilo 'Eu te amo demaais, vou te esperar pra sempre, vamos nos casar quando' e etc. A melhor cena do ano talvez. MUAHAHAHAHA, sou má. Enfim, chegamos na sala. Sentamos no lugar de sempre e todos começaram a chegar. Fui simpática com todos como sempre e tal, até que elas chegaram. É aquele momento que nós sempre odiávamos, e como sempre, a Serena foi falar com o Li.

-Oi Syaoran! Como foram suas férias?- Disse ela com aquele sorriso de sou-piranha-mas-eu-gosto-de-você. **(N/A: **Você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você (8) tá, parei.**)**

-Olá Serena. Foram boas.. As suas também, claro.

-Sim, foram ótimas. Mas eu achei que se voce estivesse lá seria melhor amorzinho.- O amorzinho me matou. Comecei a rir.- E quem é você?- Oops. Ela reparou. Me perguntou com uma voz de total desprezo.

-Sakura Kinomoto.- Eu respondi firme, tentando parar de rir.

-Ãhn? Ah, uma inutil.- Ela saiu com um sorrisinho idiota. Ai, como eu queria pular no pescoço dela e quebrá-lo :) Calma Sakura, calma.

-_Ela_ é uma inutil.- o Li disse tentando me fazer sentir melhor. Como se eu me sentisse mal. Eu nunca liguei muito pra Serena.. Ela é idiota.

-Olá gente. Olá Sakura, você está _charmant _como sempre.- Ai que susto! Então olhei pra trás e o vi. O Elliot, o McDreamy de todas as garotas daquela sala. Mas não se deixem enganar não! Vocês com certeza estão pensando "Ah, que sonho mesmo *-* Ele fala até francês!", mas não caiam! Não deixem esses olhos azuis, cabelo loiro platinado e físico perfeito te enganarem! Porque ele é realmente, um galinha. Ou como a Tomoyo prefere, em inglês, um _killa_. Sim, de assassino, mas assassino de corações. Ele veio da França a dois anos, assim como a Serena, e quando entrou foi um choque. Era perfeito. Muitas caíram na lábia dele, inclusive eu. Porém foi só por um dia, e graças a um jogo estúpido. E é por isso que ele tem esse tratamento todo especial comigo. Ele nunca realmente conseguiu ficar comigo, só me beijou graças a um jogo. Eu sou muito orgulhosa disso, claro *-* Sou DEMAIS, diria que sou muito mais que demais! Tá Sakura, volta a falar do Elliot. E é isso. A Tomoyo era completamente e perdidamente apaixonada por ele, até que ele simplesmente ficou com outra na frente dela enquanto NAMORAVA com ela. E foi aí que a Tomoyo virou piranha, mas eu prefiro ela assim. Elliot já ficou com todas as garotas da nossa sala, inclusive a Serena e a Ichigo. Com a Zakuro não, porque eles são irmãos sabe, e incesto não é legal. HAHAHAHA, tá, então eu respondi como sempre.

-Olá Elliot. Eu sei que sou encantadora, pena que você não é tanto.

-Como sempre muito amável comigo. E ae Syaoran, como foram as férias?

-Pergunta idiota, eu viajei com você.- O Li e o Elliot era MUITO amigos, eles, junto com o Eriol, eram o trio que acabavam com as garotas. Todas passavam e olhavam sem serem discretas. Era até engraçado eles andarem só com a gente, engraçado e divertido, pois a Serena e sua gangue odiavam.

-Eu sei pô, mas e ontem e anteontem? Eu não estava presente, pode ter sido muito ruim.

-Eu fui pra Hong-Kong anteontem e voltei ontem. Foi só isso. Senti sua falta cara.

-Eu também, sabe como eu te amo muito né?

-Ok, sem momentos gays, por favor.- Eu semper os interrompia. Eles sempre tinham esses momentos gays --'

-É verdade, vocês podem se fingir mas no fundo não são.- Tomoyo se expressou. Ela e Elliot eram bons 'amigos' hoje. Amigos que se pegam quase sempre.

-É, você sabe muito bem disso né querida Tomoyo?- Elliot disse pra provocá-la. Ele era um idiota tadinho.

-É, sei muito bem, afinal, você sempre pergunta porque eu estou usando um perfume de edição passada!

O Elliot fez uma cara muito engraçada, de decepção. Então todos rimos e Eriol chegou já perguntando o que havia acontecido.

-A Tomoyo tava dando evidências da 'masculinidade' do Elliot, sabe.- A Meilling falou. Eriol então começou a rir também, mas fomos interrompidos pelo Professor Terada pedindo silêncio pra começar a aula.O resto das aulas até o recreio passaram normais. Nas duas aulas do Professor Terada, ele explicou o planejamento pra esse ano, e como íamos nos empenhar em nossos estudos e blá blá. Depois vieram as aulas da Professora Retasu, que era uma das minhas professoras favoritas. Ela ensinava culinária, e eu sempre fazia bolos bons na aula dela. Com ela tivemos duas aulas também, e finalmente veio o recreio. O recreio era um caos. Eu digo isso porque era tudo totalmente dividido. Um grupo pra cada lado, e lá estavam as Bitches sentadas num lugar gigante mas ninguém chegava perto, porque sabiam que lá só elas três podiam estar. E no oposto, nós sentávamos. Nós, eu digo, eu, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Elliot e Eriol. Perto da gente sentavam a Rika, Naoko e Chiharu, e nós falamos com ela e fomos sentar. As vezes, bem de vez em quando, meu irmão e o Yukito vinham sentar com a gente. Hoje foi um desses dias raros.

-Oi gente, podemos sentar aqui?- Yukito perguntou simpático como sempre.

-Claro!- Eu respondi alegre.- Touya, você também vai sentar aqui?

-Claro Monstrenga. Acha que perderia algum tempo que eu pudesse passar com você?- Ele respondeu irônico. Ai que raiva dele ¬ Engraçado era ver a Tomoyo, a Meiling e todas as outras garotas ali perto olhando pra ele. Cegas.

-Ok, eu deixo você ficar aqui, o único ruim é você tirando a atenção de todas nesse pátio..

-Ah, isso faz parte.

E assim o diálogo parecia encerrado. Na verdade, se encerrou até eles saírem. Meu irmão se dava bem com os garotos, então era algo legal. Quando ele e o Yukito saíram, deu pra ver a Serena olhando pro Syaoran, pra variar. Eu não deixei a oportunidade escapar e falei:

-Li, olha só quem tá te olhando.. Se você acertar ganha um prêmio- Eu disse, como sempre, debochando dele. Do meu melhor amigo.

-Hahaha Sakura, engraçada você ein. Sabe que eu nunca me ligaria nela.- Ele respondeu sorrindo. Ele sempre reclamava da Serena gostar dele, o que eu achava engraçado. Afinal, que garoto não queria a Barbie Malibu gostando dele? Só o Syaoran mesmo.

-Por que cara?- O Elliot perguntou curioso. Eu também tinha essa curiosidade. Ainda bem que alguém perguntou.

-Porque ela não faz meu tipo, só isso. Ela é muito fútil e normal pra mim. Sabe, clichê.

-Ah tá. Ela é fraquinha, não beija muito bem não. Mas só pelo corpo, já vale...

-Corpo até a cintura né?.- Disse Tomoyo interrompendo

-Porque só até a cintura? Ela é magra e tem peito oras.

-Ou não...- Disse eu rindo. Só nós sabíamos, e tínhamos contado pra Meiling, que também ria.

-Eu ein. Vocês são doidas.- Ele disse olhando pro Li e pro Eriol tentando entender, porém eles estavam tão confusos quanto ele. Então, o sinal bateu e nós fomos pra sala, agora era aula da Professora Mizuki, nossa favorita. O Eriol tinha mó queda por ela, mas nunca algo que atrapalhasse. Entramos na sala, e a aula começou.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** OOI GENTE! (Por mais que não tenha ninguém lendo além da Nat D:) Então, 1º capitulo ai. Eu não sei se ficou grande ou pequeno, porque eu não sei o que é grande ou pequeno (?) Er, alguns termos que eu usei nessa parte. _Charmant _é encantadora em francês, _killa_ é uma abreviação de killer, que é assassino, mas nesse caso seria um cara.. galinha x) Eu tirei da música da Cherish com o mesmo nome. É boa, baixem! HSUAIHUASI É, _bitches_ seria vadias em inglês. _Welcome to the jungle,_ eu também tirei de uma música, e quer dizer bem vindo a selva. _McDreamy_ tem mais graça pra quem vê _Grey's Anatomy_, porque é como chamam um personagem. Traduzindo, é McSonho. Então, quero saber se quem está lendo gostou do primeiro cap, e sim, é uma clara referência a Meninas Malvadas em relação com a Serena&cia. E para a felicidade de muitos, e desgosto de outros, ICHIGO ESTÁ DE VOLTA! Ok, outra Ichigo, mas também é malvada nessa u.ú (Isso é pra quem leu ASPS, que é boa e terminada, então quem não leu leia!). Enfim, é isso. **Natsumi**, nem preciso dizer o quanto eu te amo *-* Você tá lendo minha fic de novo, eu espero que você gostei viu? E sim, a Serena que eu coloquei é 'inspirada' (lê-se idêntica) a de Sailor Moon... Eu gosto muito desse nome, e adorava a Serena *-* Beijão pra todos e em especial pra Nat, espero ver vocês lendo e gostando, _Secret._


	3. See through this point of view

_Cap. 2: See Through this Point of View_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

Nós fomos sentar no lugar e eu reparei algo estranho na Meiling, ela tava me seguindo! Droga, ela sentou do meu lado. Tá, eu sou o Syaoran como vocês já deviam imaginar. Eu acho que a Meiling até hoje é um pouco apaixonada por mim.. Tenho pena dela, eu nunca correspondi os sentimentos dela. Mas a culpa não é minha se simplesmente eu não me sinto atraído por ela ué. Tá, a professora chegou.. Professora Mizuki. A 3 anos atrás, mais ou menos, eu odiava ela. Ela tinha poder demais pro meu gosto. Mas agora, que tudo está tranquilo, ela é minha professora favorita.. Tirando claro a matéria que ela dá. Matemática é uma matéria horrível, não sei como alguém gosta. Mas tudo bem, são só duas aulas, passam rápido.. Espero né. Se eu cansar, eu forjo uma dor de cabeça.. Mentira, isso é coisa de gay. Interrompendo meus devaneios, o Elliot falou alguma coisa.

-Cara, a Serena é bonita e gosta de você! Eu não entendo porque você não fica com ela..

-Eu já te expiquei isso mil vezes Elliot. Eu simplesmente não acho que ela faz meu tipo ué.

-Não acho que é isso.- Tomoyo se intrometendo.

-E o que você acha que é?- Elliot perguntou, curioso. Eu já imaginava o que ela ia falar, e tava torcendo pra ela não falar. O Elliot não podia nem desconfiar daquilo que a Tomoyo já desconfiava.

-Er.. Eu acho que o Syaoran é gay e gosta de você Elliot, e não quer te desapontar.- Ela falou ironicamente e me olhou. Eu fiz um olhar de 'obrigado Tomoyo, você é muito legal' e a aula começou.

A primeira aula foi rápida e passou normalmente, eu não copiando nada da matéria e a Sakura, muito legal e minha melhor amiga, copiava tudo pra mim. Como ela é uma santa. Hahahaha. Mas eu prestava atenção na aula tá? Eu sabia que estávamos falando sobre o conjunto dos números imáginarios.. Ou era dos números racionais? Ah, era um dos dois.. A Meiling continuava me olhando muito e com aquele olhar 'eu te amo' da vida... To ficando com medo, imagina se ela tá gostando de mim de novo? Ou ela nunca deixou de gostar de mim? Não, não é possível gostar tanto tempo assim de alguém. Tá, talvez seja, mas não pra Meiling. É, deve ser só impressão, acho que estou ficando maluco.. Ou não, porque de repente ela começou a falar umas coisas pra mim.. Coisas do estilo: 'Eu te amo até hoje, eu vou te esperar, quando a gente vai casar?' e etc. Fiquei com medo agora.

-Syaoran, eu te amo tanto.. Syaoran, pára de me ignorar! Você sabe que eu vou te esperar sempre né meu amor? Eu te amo tanto! Fala comigo Syaoran!

-Meilling, não adianta, eu não vou ficar toda hora falando com você, por mais que eu goste de você, tenho outras coisas... Ok ok Meilling, eu sei que você vai me esperar..- Aí, não aguento mais.- OK MEILLING, CHEGA!- Todos me olharam. Droga.- Er.. Então professora... O dia tá bonito não?

-Muito Syaoran. Agora você e a Li podem parar de falar?- Ainda bem que era a Professora Mizuki. Se fosse qualquer outra, já era. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ela continuou- Muito bem, voltemos ao Conjunto de números _inteiros_..- Eu reparei então que a Sakura e a Tomoyo estavam rindo e a Meiling olhava pra elas com uma cara de reprovação. Eu então perguntei o que tinha acontecido.

-É que assim Li, a Meiling tinha perdido uma aposta.. E ela tinha que te dar a ideia que ainda gostava de você entendeu?- Sakura respondeu. Eu não acredito que elas ficavam apostando isso. Garotas ¬

-É, ai eu tive que ficar falando essas coisas e ficar te perseguindo até o fim do dia, mas você perdeu o controle antes..- E elas começaram a rir novamente. Garotas ¬ (2

Bom, quando todas as aulas finalmente terminaram, fomos todos andando pra casa. No meio do caminho paramos naquela loja que as garotas tanto adoravam e elas foram lá comprar coisas inuteis. Após 1h de compras, continuamos nosso caminho interminavel. Eriol se despediu e foi andando pra casa dele que era do outro lado, junto com Elliot. Quando chegamos na bifurcação que realmente separava todo mundo, eu virei pra esquerda com a Tomoyo e Meiling foi com a Sakura, porque ia dormir na casa dela. Pra variar, quando a Sakura sorriu e olhou pra mim eu fiquei vermelho. Droga, eu odiava ficar vermelho. E é claro que a Tomoyo reparou. E quando nos separamos delas, ela não perdeu a oportunidade.

-Você nem pensa em falar pra ela?

-Falar o que?

-Que você gosta dela, seu idiota. E não adianta se fazer de desintendido.

-Não, não é que eu goste dela... NÃO, eu não gosto dela cara!- Eu odiava a Tomoyo. Ela sempre soube, desde o momento inicial que eu gostava dela.

-Syaoran, você pode até dizer que só porque eu não paro com um cara só por uma semana não sei o que é amor. Mas você não me engana, sinto lhe informar.- Ela disse com aquela cara de quem diz: "você não me esconde nada". Raiva, muita raiva.

-Mas eu não to te enganando! Eu confesso, já gostei da Sakura.. Mas hoje em dia eu acho que não sinto mais nada além de amizade. Você sabe que ela é minha melhor amiga, e eu nunca me apaixonaria pela minha melhor amiga.

-Ah claro. Então porque se apaixonou antes?

Não havia resposta. A Tomoyo entendeu isso e nada falou também. Até porque realmente eu não sabia responder essa pergunta. Porque eu me apaixonei pela Sakura antes? Não sei. Talvez o jeito não-sou-igual-as-outras dela.. Talvez o fato de ela ser bonita. Talvez convivência demais. Talvez todos esses fatores juntos. Mas, a questão é, eu não gosto mais dela. Disso eu tenho certeza. Tá, quase certeza. Er, certezinha? OK, eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a essa questão também. Mas eu simplesmente não poderia gostar da Sakura como eu gostava antes, ela não sente o mesmo. E eu não quero estragar nossa amizade, ela _é_ minha melhor amiga, e nada muda isso. Nada mesmo, nem a possibilidade de eu estar sentindo algo por ela.. Não posso deixar isso piorar, só. E é claro que eu consigo, oras. Então, finalmente chegamos a parte que eu me separava da Tomoyo também. Dei tchau pra ela e continuei meu caminho. Ao chegar em casa, tomei um banho e fui pro meu quarto ler um livro ou ficar só deitado olhando pro teto. Eu optei pela segunda opção. Deitei na cama, peguei uma bola e fiquei atirando-a no teto. Depois de umas 2h fazendo isso, **(N/A:** NOSSA EIN SYAORAN, VOCE É TÃÃÃO OCUPADO!**) **resolvi ir comer alguma coisa. Fui lá, fiz um sanduíche de queijo e comi. Resolvi que se alguém poderia me ajudar nos meus problemas, esse alguém seria Wei.

-Wei, eu tenho um problema, pode me ajudar?

-Claro Jovem Syaoran, tentarei ao máximo te ajudar.

-Como eu posso descobrir se realmente sinto algo por uma garota?

-O Sr. está se referindo a garota Sakura?

-QUEM WEI?

-Ãhn? Ah, ninguém... Er.. Então, é só você ver como se sente perto dessa _pessoa_- Ele me respondeu enfatizando o pessoa. Não podia tá tão na cara que eu talvez goste da Sakura cara..

-Ah sim.. Obrigado Wei, foi muito útil.

-De nada Jovem Syaoran, qualquer outra coisa que necessitar de minha ajuda, estarei aqui.

E então voltei pro quarto. Tá, não foi tão útil, porque eu não sou uma pessoa de parar e refletir como me sinto perto de ninguém. Mas eu tentarei, afinal, não pode ser tão dificil. Não é? É, claro que sim. Afinal, já passei por coisas mais difíceis. Um simples sentimento não pode ser tão dificil. Como sempre, alguém interrompeu meus pensamentos me ligando. Quem me liga a essa hora? Ah. Sakura. Eu mereço.

-Fala mala.

-Mala é você ¬ Tá, mas aqui, você quer que eu faça seus deveres?

-AH VOCÊ FARIA?

-Claro né, eu sempre faço.

-Ah brigada Sakura, um dia eu irei te recompensar, prometo tá?

-Tá, tá, eu sei disso. Não sei como, mas vai.

-Vou vou, prometo! Vocês vão andando amanhã pra escola né?

-Uhum. Quer se encontrar com a gente no Parque do Pinguim?

-Claro! Então a gente se vê lá umas 5:40.

-Ok! Beijinhos Li, até amanhã

E ela desligou. Droga. Queria ter ficado falando mais tempo com ela.. NÃO SYAORAN, não desse jeito.. Queria ficar falando com ela porque ela é minha melhor amiga.. né? É E PONTO FINAL. É claro que é por isso pff. Por que mais seria? Afinal, você não sente nada demais por ela.. Acabamos de ter a prova concreta disso.. É, eu não gosto da Sakura, só como amiga. Mas enfim, eu vou dormir agora pra passar mais rápido o tempo até a hora de ir pra escola, eu vou encontrar com a Sakura no parque e tal. PORQUE ELA É MINHA AMIGA, claro. Então eu fui dormir. 5h o despertador tocou, eu levantei e fui tomar café. Depois voltei, tomei banho, coloquei o uniforme e fui. Cheguei no Parque um pouco cedo, eram tipo 5h20. Então sentei no murinho e fiquei pensando. Foi exatamente ali, há 3 anos atrás que eu me toquei que gostava da Sakura, ali, sentado exatamente aonde eu estava. Nossa, que estranho pensar que ali, há 3 anos atrás eu estava exatamente com a mesma dúvida.. QUE DÚVIDA O QUE, eu sei que não gosto mais dela! Po, to no meu momento nostálgico, agora lembrei do dia que eu falei pra Meiling que eu gostava de outra. Nunca achei que ela ia reagir tão 'bem'. A Tomoyo me contou que ela foi pra casa dela e chorou a noite toda depois, mas no dia seguinte ela falou normalmente comigo. A Meiling foi ótima naquele dia, fiquei impressionado. Mas tá, chega de ser nostálgico né. Afinal, já são 5:36h, e elas estão chegando, ja as vi de longe. A Sakura como sempre veio correndo. Ô ânimo de manhã ¬

-Que milagre, você não chegou atrasada e ainda chegou adiantada!

-Foi graças a Meiling, sem ela eu teria chegado atrasada.. Pra variar um pouco.- Ela disse e riu depois. O sorriso dela era lindo. PÁRA SYAORAN!

-É claro que eu sou a salvadora da pátria, eu sou pontual hm. Então, vamos andando?- Meiling disse toda animada. Hoje em dia éramos bons amigos.. Primos né. Hahaha.

E fomos andando. No caminho, encontramos a Tomoyo e o Eriol, por pura coincidência. Tá, talvez o Eriol tenha sentido a nossa presença se aproximando e parou junto com a Tomoyo. Ou foi por acaso. Ou quem sabe ainda.. Tá, chega de tentar adivinhar, coisa chata. Quando me dei conta de olhar pro mundo externo, vi que estávamos na escola já. Cara, o parque sempre foi tão perto assim? Acho que nunca reparei muito no caminho pra escola.. Nossa, eu não reparo em tanta coisa, que estranho eu sou. Ou não. Enfim, fomos pra sala para mais um dia muito legal em nossas vidas, onde eu não fazia nada na aula e a Sakura fazia tudo.. Tadinha, um dia eu vou recompensá-la, juro. Na hora do recreio, comemos e conversamos um pouco, ai o sinal bateu e voltamos pra aula. O que eu fiz? Nada \o/ Aí, acabaram as aulas e fomos andando pra casa, como sempre. No caminho, ainda na escola, vimos no mural uma coisa que chamou a atenção da Tomoyo.

-Uau, a escola vai dar uma festa a fantasia!

-Sério? Caraca, trocaram o diretor, só pode ser isso. Ele nunca faria uma festa a fantasia..- Comentou Eriol rindo.

-Caaaaara, é nessa sexta! Realmente, preciso ir comprar uma fantasia rápido!- A Sakura falou desesperada. Calma cara, faltam 3 dias! Hoje é TERÇA, TER-ÇA!

-Calma cara, faltam 3 dias ainda!- O Elliot leu meus pensamentos? Hm.

-Eu sei, mas somos meninas seu idiota. Demoramos pra decidir.

-Bom, eu acho que poderíamos ir todos juntos!- Sugeriu a Meiling- Amanhã, depois da aula, vamos lá naquela loja de fantasias no centro da cidade, tem MUITAS fantasias, e escolhemos!

-É uma boa ideia! Eu até me ofereceria pra fazer, mas to com preguiça, então vamos lá que eu pago pra todo mundo. Sem discussões- Disse a Tomoyo quando reparou que iam discutir. Tomoyo esbanjando sua riqueza, pra variar. Hahaha, mentira tadinha, ela só é legal.- Eu acho que já sei do que vou!

-Eu espero que você vá com uma roupa bem curta _mon amour_, você sabe como eu adoro você assim..- Claro que foi o Elliot. Tomoyo riu e falou:

-Claro que vai ser curta, dã. Ninguém usa fantasias longas ¬ Ou ao menos nenhuma amiga minha. Nem eu, claro.

E todos riram. Esse jeito da Tomoyo era muito engraçado.. E ela nem ligava quando falavam, ela não queria saber. E com isso, fomos andando para casa até nos separarmos, e eu e Meiling indo para casa junto com a Tomoyo, que quando se separou da gente disse pra não esquecermos de amanhã, e deu tchau. Seguindo a frente, chegamos em casa e eu fui tomar um banho. Depois, fiquei horas na sala conversando com a Meiling e depois fomos comer. Ai, fui jogar videogame, vicio que eu tinha ganho graças ao Kero, e mais tarde fui dormir. Amanhã seria um dia e tanto.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** OLÀ GENTE! Ó, agora eu tenho DUAS leitoras *-* Cara, acho que é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Só fiquei mais feliz quando eu vi que tinha toneladas de reviews na minha otura fic *-* HSIAHUASIHUAS Enfim, viu Nat, também tenho mania de 'enfim', sempre tive cara T-T Doença. Então, vamos começar traduzindo alguns termos que usei nesse cap. Só usei dois dessa vez. O título, como sempre, que quer dizer, ironicamente, veja por esse ponto de vista. È da musica Boa Sorte/Good Luck, da Vanessa da Mata com o Ben Harper. Agora, vou tentar colocar todos meus titulos como musicas *-* Hehe, inutil, eu sei. E a outra é _mon amour_, que quer dizer meu amor em francês. O Elliot vai sempre falar elogios em francês, HASUIHASIHAS. Então, como repararam, esse cap. é um pouco menor e do ponto de vista do Syaoran, e isso explica o porque dele ser menor. Na moral, odiei fazer pelo ponto de vista dele. Esse vai ser o primeiro e ultimo u.ú HASUIHASUIHAS Agora as reviews. **Natsumi,** EBA *-* ADORO SUAS REVIEWS! Então, eu nao tenho muita criatividade u_u Tanto que meus caps. são pequenos comparados aos seus. È que geralmente já venho com todo o enredo na cabeça, ai eu começo a escrever a fic! Cara, eu adorei a Tomoyo piranha. Eu achei muito legal quando pensei nela assim sabe? Eu morrooooooo quando o Touya aparece na tv *-* AH, eu tenho uma pergunta: O que significam esses -sama e -chan no final? HASUIHASUIHAS fiquei curiosa poxa T-T CARA NAO ACREDITO QUE ELES AUMENTARAM O PREÇO! PROTESTO! HASUIHASUIAS Verdade, todas babavam pelo Darien.. Sempre com sua rosa.. HASUIHASU Zakuro, é de Tokyo Mew Mew, é a Reneé ou algo assim. ICHIGO IS BACK! Todos morrerão de medo MUAHAHAHA. Viu, eu também lembrei, por isso que eu coloquei. Achei que só eu ia lembrar, Ê, mais alguém lembrou *-* Viu, atualizei! E obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz em ouvi-los *-* A Sakura não é popular agora porque vai haver uma revira-volta! MUAHAHAH Espero que tenha gostado do 2º cap, Beijoones :* (PS: processo nessa loja!). E **Priscila**, ah eu fico muito feliz quando gostam cara *-* Eu acho que é a melhor coisa de se ouvir! Espero que tenha gostado do 2º cap., e obrigada mais uma vez pelos elogios! Bom, então, depois dessa Nota de Autora gigante que só autores leem ate o final, chegamos ao fim desse cap! Até o terceiro galerinha, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. e deixem reviews, adoro a opnião de vocês! Beijos pra todos, em especial pra **Nat **e pra **Priscila **que estão acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews! Xoxo,_ Secret_ :*


	4. Lucky

_Cap. 3: Lucky_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

-Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Ah. É o Kero. Droga, eu caí da cama. Isso que dá me acordar com susto u_u Hoje é o que, quarta? É, deve ser... AH, hoje é o dia que vamos comprar uma fantasia! Gentem, não tenho ideia de que eu vou. Tá, mas lá na hora eu devo achar alguma que eu goste...- Kero, nunca mais me acorde assim ¬

-Desculpa Sakura, mas se eu não te acordasse, você ia perder a hora. Na verdade, você já está atrasada. Pra variar um pouco.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH droga, tá tenho que me vestir e tomar café e ir pra escola, tchau Kero!

E eu saí correndo, me arrumei e tomei café. É incrivel a minha capacidade pra se atrasar.. Ainda bem que hoje meu irmao ja tinha ido, se não ele ia me zoar, ficar falando que monstrengas sempre se atrasam e blá blá blá. Saí correndo pra escola, e cheguei no portão exatamente as 6h. Que sorte. Fui correndo de novo pra sala, entrei, disse bom dia pra todos, e sentei. Aí, logo atrás de mim elas chegaram. Ai que rotina. E a Serena foi falar com o Li. Mas dessa vez ela não tava sozinha, ela tava com o 'namorado' dela, o Darien. **(N/A:** TOTALMENTE EM HOMENAGEM A NAT!**)** Own ele é tãão lindo *-* Tá, eu gosto dele. Mas o problema e que ele é o capacho da Serena, só pra ela mostrar que ela nunca ficaria sem ninguém. É como dizem, melhor ter que não ter. E ela também pensa assim, porque ela prefere tê-lo a falarem que ela tá sozinha. Ai meu Deus, ele olhou pra mim.

-Olá Sakura.- Ele falou sorrindo pra mim. AAAAIN *-*- Como vai?

-Oi Darien! Eu tô bem, e você?

-Também!- Ele sorriu de novo *-* AIIIN que lindo ele é.

-Você sabe o nome dela Da?- A víbora, opa, Serena falou. Aff.- Own meu amor, você sabe até nome de perdedores! Que lindo você é!- AI QUE RAAAAAIVA, eu odeio ela cara. Ela não dá valor nenhum ao Darien.

-Serena, ela não é uma perdedora. Ela é legal.- MEU HERÓI, DARIEN 3 Ha, se ferrou Sereninha. MUAHAHAHAHAH

-Ah. Super Darien. Vamos logo.- Ela o trata como um cachorro T-T- Ah, e Syaoran, a gente se vê na festa.- Ela disse com um sorriso estou-tentando-te-seduzir. ODEIO ela ¬¬

-Ah Serena, claro!- O Li disse.- que não.- completou baixinho. HAHAHAHA, o Li é fera.

E então a aula começou e até foi legal hoje. Teve trabalho em grupo nas duas primeiras aulas, que eram de japonês. Fizemos um trabalho sobre um livro lá. No grupo estávamos eu, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Elliot e Eriol. Grande novidade não? Nós quase acabamos o trabalho, se o Eriol não tivesse ficado tentando jogar água em mim teríamos acabado ¬ Só porque a droga da blusa da escola é branca e transparente. Sim, ela perde a cor misteriosamente com água ¬ **(N\A**: minha blusa da escola é assim. È uma droga cara D:**)** Mas tudo bem, eu supero isso né? E então tivemos a terceira aula, que era de desenho. Eu definitivamente não sei desenhar, então só faço o básico. Me passou no ano passado, então esse ano também deve passar não? È, com certeza. Então, fomos pro recreio. Sentamos na árvore de sempre, só que dessa vez sem o Touya nem o Yukito. Tudo bem, não queria falar com o Touya hoje.. Ele estava meio mau humorado de manhã. Então, comemos e ficamos discutindo com que fantasia íriamos nessa festa, e alguém ressaltou um ponto importante. Também era necessário uma máscara. Eu, particulamente, acho máscaras inúteis. TODOS se reconhecem de máscara oras! Só em filmes que isso não acontece. E eu fiquei pensando, hm, o Darien também vai! Quem sabe ele não larga a Serena um pouco? Aí eu poderia ficar com ele a feeeesta inteira *-* Vou parar de sonhar, juro. Mas por enquanto eu posso né? É justo, já que eu não posso tê-lo, então vou sonhar com ele. E falando em sonhar, a Serena realmente está sonhando que o Syaoran vai encontrar com ela na festa.. Porque assim, ela tá olhando bastante pra ele sabe.. Mais que o normal. MUITO mais. E olha que o normal já é bastante. E acho que deve tá falando pras outras duas que o Syaoran falou que ia encontrá-la, e blá blá blá. Tá, enfim, não quero saber sobre ela. Olha, o sinal já vai bater.. Tenho que ir andando pra sala, chegar antes e tal. Aula de Matemática com a Mizuki. T ivemos que sentar em duplas, e ela escolhendo, TOTALMENTE primário. MAS TUDO BEM. E eu sentei com o Li, só tem um problema- ele é HORRÍVEL em Matemática. E eu também, mas o exercício era até fácil.. E ele até ajudou, que ESTRANHO, o Li ajudando em algo.. Mais estranho ainda é que ele ficou muito vermlho quando eu falei que ele tava lindo. È, ele é estranhão.. Mas é o Li, meu melhor amigo, então a gente dá um desconto. Então, a maldita aula de Matemática acabou, e tivemos nossa última aula do dia. Sim, última, porque a professora de Química tinha faltado, e a última aula era dela. QUE sorte, odeio essa professora. Agora era aula de Física com o Prof. Terada. A Rika tinha uma mega queda por ele, era muito engraçado cara. Quando ele entrava na sala, ela parava de falar na hora e ficava totalmente vermelha. Aiai, me divirto. Enfim, quando a aula acabou, todos foram para o pátio externo, e eu saí correndo um pouco mais atrasada, porque arrumar a mochila é uma tarefa dificil u.ú Então, quando cheguei lá no grupo, fomos andando para algum lugar pra almoçar primeiro né, se não poderíamos morrer desnutridos, e não seria legal. Após acabarmos de comer, fomos pra tal loja que a Meiling tinha falado, e realmente, a loja era BEM grande. Tinha fantasias de todos os tipos, desde de Cinderela até batata-frita do Mc Donald's. Então nos separamos e começamos a procurar. Gente, não tô brincando. Eu experimentei umas 50, 70 fantasias. Eu NUNCA experimentei tanta roupa na minha vida cara! E o pior é que, no fim, eu não achei nenhuma que eu tenha realmente gostado. Nem eu nem o Li. Os outros acharam, e realmente, ficou muito legal pra eles. A Tomoyo tinha pego uma de pirata muito, mas MUITO pequena. Fazer o que né. A Meiling tinha pego uma liiinda de Sininho *-* O Eriol pegou uma fantasia muito engraçada, que era igual aquela roupa clássica do Hugh Hefner, **(N/A:** O dono da Playboy**)** aquele roupão vinho com o cinto preto, caracterizando que sim, ele era um cafetão. E o Elliot estava totalmente surpreendente, de Zorro. Confesso que ele ficou maravilhoso com aquela roupa. Mas claro que eu não ia falar isso pra ele né. Como eu e o Li não tínhamos escolhido as nossas fantasias, a gente resolveu ir procurar de novo, e iríamos com o pessoal, mas não sei porque, a Tomoyo falou do nada que eles tinham algo pra fazer.. E parecia que ninguém sabia disso. Mas ok, lá fui eu e o Li. Entramos numa loja de fantasias que era bem estranha, porque tinha vários chicotes e tal.. E fomos em frente! Afinal, o nome era bem moderno! Quando entramos, uma atendente veio até nós.

-Olá jovens!- Nossa, que moça simpática!- Meu nome é Akemi, no que posso ajudá-los?

-Er, nós estávamos procurando fantasias e tal..

-Ah claro! Querendo apimentar a relação de vocês é? Jovens, sempre tão ativos!

-Ãhn?

-Ué, vocês são namorados né?

-NÃO!- Respondemos quase na mesma hora. Não estava entendendo o que aquela mulher estava querendo dizer..

-AH, AMANTES! Pode deixar, não comento nada.. Hihihi

-Espera, isso é uma loja de fantasias né?- O Syaoran perguntou. Claro que...

-Não senhor, é um sex shop.

-O QUÊ? Ah sim, er, então... Muito obrigado, tchau!

-Não por isso senhores, voltem sempre! Adoramos jovens amantes!- E foi aí que o Li me puxou pra fora dali. Realmente, eu não esperava por essa.

-UM SEX SHOP? FOI AÍ QUE A GENTE ENTROU? VOCÊ NÃO SABIA QUE ERA UM SEX SHOP SEU IDIOTA?

-NÃO NÉ, SE EU SOUBESSE NÃO TERIA ENTRADO!

-QUE constrangedor. Vou apagar esse momento da minha mente.

-É porque te levou a pensar outras coisas né Sakura.. Tsc tsc.

-CALA A SUA BOCA LI! CLARO QUE NÃO, ARGH, VOCÊ É MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

-Pior ainda.. Sakura, nunca esperava isso de você!- Eu não me segurei e comecei a bater nele, só que eu não sou MUITO forte, então acho que não doeu muito :( Depois ele me segurou pelas mãos e me encostou na parede. Se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo eu sentiria que ele estava tentando ficar comigo.. E ainda mais com a troca de olhares que a gente se deu.. Mas ele é só meu melhor amigo, não foi nada demais certo? CERTO, dã.

-Idiota.- Eu disse.

-Imbecil.- Ele disse. E começamos a rir. Apesar desse momento constrangedor seguido por uma troca e olhares que me deixou mais constrangida ainda, ele ainda era o meu melhor amigo né. E realmente, não o trocaria por ninguém no mundo.

E então fomos em outras lojas, nos certificando sempre de que não eram sex shops. Só que não encontramos NENHUMA fantasia. Eu experimentei várias, ele também. Acho que a melhor que eu experimentei foi uma de Barney, pra ter noção do desespero. Já era tarde, então o Li me levou em casa, porque "já era de noite e era muito perigoso, e blá blá blá". Fomos andando até minha casa, e ao chegar na porta, ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora. Entrei em casa e meu irmão e meu pai já estavam jantando.

-Finalmente! Achei que tinha se perdido, ou alguma coisa assim. Filha, me deixou preocupada!- Meu pai, nem um pouco coruja, disse, parecendo desesperado. Aiai, eu amo meu pai cara. Sempre tão dedicado..

-Claro que não pai, monstrengas não se perdem!- Meu querido irmão abriu a boca dele. Ele não repara que calado ele é um poeta?

-EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! Mas enfim, eu fui comprar uma fantasia, mas não achei nenhuma na primeira loja, aí eu e o Li continuamos procurando e perdemos a noção da hora..

-Li é aquele moleque? Hm. E porque ele foi junto?

-Porque ele ainda não tinha achado a dele também Touya! E talvez porque ele seja meu melhor amigo também né.

-Justo.. Mais ou menos né. Mas eu supero. Enfim, já comprei minha fantasia.

-SÈRIO? Você vai de que?

-De 007.

-007? 007? AI TOUYA, QUE SEM GRAÇA!

-Sem graça nada, é fácil e rápido.

-Eu gostei da ideia do Touya, Sakura. Achei bem criativo, ninguém pensa em 007.

-Pai, mas é sem graça! Mas tudo bem. Eu vou dormir, tô bem cansada.. Andei muito hoje.

-Tudo bem filha. Boa noite, até amanhã!

-Tchau monstrenga, boa noite.

Eu nem me incomodei em responder o Touya, tinha que dormir mesmo. Amanhã PRECISAVA achar uma fantasia, afinal, amanhã é quinta! Sexta já é a festa! Eu nem comprei a MÁSCARAAAAA, AAAAAAAAH! Tá, chega. Boa noite.

-Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- O Kero de novo! Que saco, não consigo mais acordar na hora. Preciso de um despertador novo, o Kero não é muito.. agradável.- Ahn, brigada Kero. Que horas são?

-5h30min Sakura! Mais uma vez atra..- E antes que ele terminasse, voei pra me arrumar. Coloquei o uniforme, penteei o cabelo e desci voando. Enfiei o café goela abaixo e saí correndo, CORRENDO mesmo. Cheguei na escola 6h em ponto. Corri pra sala, e já estavam todos lá, menos as Bitches e o Darien. Fui pro meu lugar e mal cheguei a Tomoyo já estava me perguntando;

-Vocês entraram num sex shop ontem sem querer?

-ÃHN, como você sabe?- Eu olhei pro Li. Eu não acredito que ele contou pra ela!- Você contou pra ela? Não, você nã...

-Não, eu não contei. Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você.

-Como você sabe então?

-Ah, a mulher que atendeu vocês é minha prima de 2º grau, ela foi lá em casa ontem, porque era aniversário dela, e me contou esse caso estranho. Pela descrição dela, julguei que fossem vocês.

-O que ela falou?

-Falou que uma moça de olhos verde-água, meio baixa, com um corpo muito bonito e cabelos castanhos entrou acompanhada de um menino mais alto que ela, com olhos cor-de-âmbar e cabelos castanhos, muito bonito. Aí falou que vocês pareciam ter se confundido e tal, e que saíram praticamente correndo de lá. Então, quando ela falou mais uma coisa, eu cheguei a conclusão que realmente eram vocês.

-O quê?

-Ela falou que a gente parecia ter muita química, apesar de não sermos namorados.- O Li falou olhando pra mim. Eu não resisti e comecei a rir.

-HAHAHAHA, realmente, só faltam os corações flutuando ao nosso redor. CLARO, quem não vê a química? Por favor né. HAHAHAH, ganhei meu dia.- E fui sentar. Eu e Li, ótima piada.

-É verdade..- Eu ouvi o Li concordando. Foi aí que elas chegaram, como sempre. Isso já era rotina cara, que saco. A Serena caminhou em direção a quem? TANRAM, se você chutou Syaoran, você acertou! Parabéns! Enfim, e lá foi ela dar mole pra ele.

-Oii Syaoran! Tudo bom?

-Oi Serena. Tudo sim, e com você?

-Também! Já comprou sua fantasia pro baile?

-Er, ainda não. E você, já?

-Jáá, claro!

-E qual é?

-Ah, é uma linda! De coelhinha da Playboy. Você acha que eu vou ficar bonita Syaoran?

-Claro, sem dúvidas.

-AH, que bom Syao. Eu vou pro meu lugar agora tá? Beijinhos.

-Tchau Serena.- E o Li virou pra gente- COELHINHA DA PLAYBOY! Que original cara, realmente, nada clichê.

-Melhor que a minha irmã cara.- O Elliot falou parecendo decepcionado.

-Porque? Ela vai de que?- O Eriol perguntou, pra felicidade de todos que também queriam saber isso.

-Ela vai de diabinha. Tem coisa mais clichê que isso?

-REALMENTE, bem original!- Meiling falou- Nunca vi alguém tão criativo. HAHAHAHA

E todos riram junto com ela. Fomos interrompidos com a chegada da Prof. Katsu, que era professora de Biologia. Eu odiava a matéria, mas admito que ela é gente boa. Totalmente bipolar, mas gente boa. E hoje ela estava pro lado bom dos seus pólos. Tava toda alegre passando a matéria e as duas aulas passaram rapidinho. Aí veio Educação Física. Eu AMO Ed. Física. O Prof. Ryuu era MUITO bonito, o que ajudava bastante. Mas eu era naturalmente boa em esportes, sabe. E hoje era vôlei pras meninas e futebol pros meninos, então foi tranquilo. Meu time ganhou de 3x0 e no futebol, o time do Li e do Elliot ganhou de 3x2. Totalmente injusto, porque Li e Elliot no mesmo time era vitória certa. Eles eram os melhores da sala! O professor me avisou que eu tinha escolha das líderes de torcida hoje de tarde e que esse ano eu fui nomeada Líder! Fiquei totalmente surpresa e feliz quando soube disso, porque eu sempre quis isso *-* E então, esse ano, EU escolhia o time. MUAHAHAHAHA. Tá, no fim da aula, nós fomos pra árvore de sempre, comemos e o sinal bateu. Voltamos pra sala e nos preparamos pra aula de Matemática. Duas aulas. Como a escola é má. Hoje ela passou matéria, e eu copiei 3 vezes. SIM, 3 vezes- Pra mim, pro Li e pro Eriol. **(N/A:** EU TAMBÉM COPIO 2, 3 VEZES! ABSURDO, EXPLORAÇÃO DA BOA VONTADE!**)** Mas é melhor, ao menos eu fixo a matéria bem. Depois que as aulas finalmente terminaram, veio a aula de desenho. Eu continuei minha "obra prima" até o último minuto, e pelo incrível que pareça, já estou quase acabando! Fomos embora todos juntos, só que eu fiquei no centro, porque ia almoçar e aproveitar o tempo livre até os testes de Líder de Torcida pra procurar uma fantasia. A Meiling e a Tomoyo falaram que iam almoçar em casa e que iam no teste, e os garotos também iam, porque eram do time de futebol. Então nos separamos e eu fui almoçar e procurar. E procurei, procurei, procurei até que entrei numa loja que uma coisa me chamou a atenção. Uma máscara. Era linda, toda branca, meio perolada, com uns detalhes em prata. Eu peguei aquela máscara na mão, experimentei e cheguei a conclusão que era ela. Não tinha outra escolha, tinha que ser ela. Então perguntei ao vendedor se tinha alguma roupa que combinasse com ela, mas ele me respondeu que não, que aquela máscara era peça única, mas resolvi levar do mesmo jeito. Já era meio caminho andado certo? Já tinha a máscara, agora só tinha que achar o vestido. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar, ouvi o relógio da Igreja bater avisando que eram 3h, e o teste começava 3h10min, então saí disparada em direção a escola.

Cheguei lá exatamente na hora, e então os testes começaram. Cada figura que passou.. Realmente, me diverti fazendo isso. Os "jurados" éramos eu, o Li, capitão do time de futebol, o Elliot, capitão do time de Basquete, o Darien lindinho, capitão do time de vôlei e o Eriol, capitão do time de handball. As capitãs dos times não eram chamadas, afinal, elas costumavam fazer os testes. E era esse o caso hoje. A Tomoyo é capitã do time de handball, eu do de vôlei, a Meiling, de basquete e a Zakuro de futebol. E todas estavam fazendo testes, inclusive a Serena. Eles davam a opnião, mas a decisão final era minha. Infelizmente, a Serena foi muito bem no teste. Eu tive que aceitá-la no time. E no fim, as escolhidas foram: Tomoyo, Meiling, Serena, Ichigo, Rika e Chiharu. Falei quando ia ser o primeiro treino e fui embora sozinha. Resolvi não esperar ninguém, sei lá, tava com pressa. Mas no caminho, eu parei numa loja de fantasias. Quem sabe não era ali? E realmente, era ali. Eu vi um vestido, muito, muito lindo. E muito, muito conjunto da máscara. Parecia que não era pra terem sido separados. Ele era branco perolado, exatamente da cor da máscara. Tomara-que-caia, a parte de cima parecia um espartilho. Tinha aquelas "cordas", realmente iguais as de um espartilho, na cor prata, e tinha detalhes de flores, bem leves, em prata também. Aí, embaixo, ele era igual aqueles vestidos de princesas. Ele ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, e era um pouco armado, mas bem pouquinho. Tinha uns detalhes pratas na barra, e tinha um laço prata atrás. Era absolutamente lindo. Acho que nunca tinha visto uma fantasia tão bonita quanto aquela na minha vida toda. Eu resolvi perguntar ao moço do que era exatamente, apesar de já suspeitar.

-Moço, essa fantasia é de que, exatamente?

-Princesa, Senhorita. É nossa última peça. Quer experimentar?

-Claro!- E então eu experimentei. Era exatamente do meu tamanho. Finalmente achei a minha fantasia. Ele me mostrou então uma coroinha, que era prata com cristais brancos, lindos, e no centro uma pedra rosa. E mostrou também um sapato branco, super delicado, e luvas brancas que combinavam com o vestido. Comprei meu conjunto completo e já tinha a fantasia. Não ia contar pra ninguém, ia ser total surpresa. Mas tinha que avisar pro Li que eu já tinha comprado. Vou ligar pra ele quando chegar em casa. Então, após pagar tudo, peguei a sacola com as coisas e continuei meu caminho pra casa. Quando cheguei lá, preparei o jantar e comi com meu irmão. Meu pai não ia chegar hoje, ele tava fazendo uma escavação lá.. E meu irmão resolveu puxar assunto:

-Amanhã é a festa. Já comprou sua fantasia?

-Ahaam, comprei hoje! É liinda Touya!

-Não é muito pequena não né?

-Não né ¬ Não sou a Tomoyo. Mas também não é gigante.

-Hm.. Ok, eu te libero pra isso.. Brincadeira, já comprou a máscara também?

-Sim! É linda, foi feita pro vestido que eu comprei! Apesar de não ter sido na mesma loja.- E ele riu e eu também. No fim, ele me deu boa noite e foi pro quarto. Eu também fui, e liguei pro Li. Ele atendeu 50 anos depois ¬

-Isso é hora de ligar?

-É ué. Não são nem 22h ainda!

-Hm. Tá, fala mala.

-Eu já comprei minha fantasia!

-Era isso que eu tinha que te falar! Também já comprei a minha. A sua é de que?

-Não vou falar, segredo! HAHAHAH e a sua?

-Ué, então também não vou falar ¬

-Ah.. Ok então, a gente se vê amanhã. Beijinhos Li.

-Beijos Sakura, tchau.

E foi isso. Amanhã era tipo, O dia. E eu realmente estou numa onda de sorte.. Quem diria, EU, sortuda? Vou dormir cedo hoje pra acordar bem amanhã. Isso pode fazer toda a diferença.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** OI GALERA! Nem acredito que tá crescendo o número de leitores.. Cara, eu fico tão feliz com isso *-* Desculpa a demora pra postar esse cap, tava totalmente sem tempo pra escrever e tal.. Mas aí está, o 3º capítulo! Meu maior até agora, estou tão orgulhosa ;-; Er, acho que o único termo em outra língua desse capítulo foi o título. _Lucky_, em inglês, quer dizer sortuda/o. É o nome de uma música, e quem canta é o Jason Mraz com a Colbie Caillat. E é como a Sakura se sente nessa capítulo *-* HUIASHUISA Então, vamos as reviews. **Bells**, obrigada cara *-* Eu adoro receber review dos leitores falando se gostam ou não, o que deveria mudar.. Não importa o tamanho! Eu também sou preguiçosa HUIASHASUIHAS Então, o que você achou do 3º capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos, e continue lendo! **Natsumi**, caaaara, que emocionante :') você leu minha fic váárias vezes! Eu também ja li o primeiro cap da sua nova váárias vezes, ansiosa pro 2º cap! Então, MUITO OBRIGADA NAT, você salvou minha vida! Eu sempre leio isso em fic e não entendo, aí fico com cara de idiota enquanto leio. HSAUIHASUIAS Ai, que absurdo! Processo neles! HSAUIHSAUISHA Eu também gostava dela, sempre preferi a Ichigo, mas ela era legalzinha.. HSUIAHASIUHAS Mas é verdade, meus amigos sempre dizem isso, que dor de cabeça é uma dor inventada! E o Syaoran é *-* E ele é lindo também, cof, tenho quedas por garotos de animes. Eu também, agora qualquer frase que eu escuto com "de você" eu lembro dessa música e começo a cantar! HSUIAHSUIAHAS A Meiling é uma ótima atriz. Até ele caiu. HSIUAHSUIAHAS Néé, eu também dava ocupação pra ele.. Ficar jogando a bolinha no teto é chato u.ú Eu adoro o Wei, ele aparece tão pouco, mas eu acho ele irado *-* Sempre tem que ter isso né.. O Li nunca admite. HIUHASUISHAS Eu sempre falo isso pro meu irmão, mas pra outros garotos não.. HASIUHASUIAS Então Nat, aí está o 3º capítulo, homenageando você *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse também, a parte deles entrando no sex shop eu ri demais.. Eu tambpem tô tipo, completamente viciada nessa música. Acho que foi por isso que resolvi fazer uma fic. HASIUHASUHAS Beijinhos Nat, aguardando seu comentário! Então é isso minha gente, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e mandem reviews, porque eu adoro lê-las e adoro recebê-las! Continuem lendo essa fic tããão boa, cof cof. É isso gente, até o próximo capítulo! Xoxo, _Seecret_ :*


	5. Friday Night

_Cap. 4: Friday Night_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

Eu ouvi uma batida na porta. Ai, será que é um ladrão? Ah, ladrões não batem em portas né? Hehe. Espera, deve ser meu irmão. Que saco, que horas são? CARAACA, 5:45? Ferrou. Saí voada, coloquei a roupa e penteei meu cabelo. Porque o Kero não tinha me acordado hoje? Que inutil ele. Saí correndo pra tomar café, peguei os patins que não usava fazia um tempo, e coloquei pra ir mais rapido. E realmente fuincionou, cheguei 6h05min. Apesar do mini atraso, eu pude entrar na aula, o professor NEM tinha chegado. Fui pro meu lugar, dei bom dia pra todo mundo e a Serena já tinha falado com o Li, e parecia triste. Tadinha, tô MORRENDO de pena..

-O que houve com a Serena?- Perguntei pra Tomoyo. Ela devia saber.

-Ihh menina, você perdeu! Ela perguntou pro Li se ele queria ir com ela na festa e tal, ele, claro, respondeu que não, mas aí o Darien chegou e viu aquilo, ficou totalmente irritado e armou O barraco com ela e terminou. Agora ela tá triste de não ter mais o estepe dela..

-Nossa, tadinha caaaara, to arrasada.

-Eu imagino, Darien livre era o que você MENOS queria. Eu acho que, sinceramente, nessa festa, você devia pegar meu estilo "Livin' La Vida Loca" de curtir festas. Sabe? Dançar, beber, pegar todos.. Tá, não todos, mas alguns.

-AHH, claro Tomoyo! Super minha cara!

-Ué, é melhor que ficar esperando o principe encantado.. Mas tanto faz, se você quer assim, vá em frente.

Eu ia responder, mas a Prof. Yumiko chegou. Ela até era legal, mas a matéria.. História não é meu forte. E me dá sono. Mas eu resisti, e fiquei acordada durante as duas aulas dela. E depois veio aula de Química, com a professora Jin. Ela era chinesa, e tinha uma paixão pelos Li, pois eles eram de um dos clãs mais importantes da China, e simplesmente, não sei porque, me ODIAVA. Eu também a odiava, claro. Olha, o nome dela é uma ironia, porque ela não chega nem perto de ser tão valiosa quanto ouro. **(N/A**: Jin significa 'ouro' em chinês.**) **Mas, eu acho que resisto a uma aula dela.. Afinal, depois é o recreeeeio! Então começou, ela passando matéria, eu copiando, até que ela resolveu me provocar..

-Srta. Kinomoto, posso saber porque a senhorita não está copiando em caneta azul, como eu pedi no início da aula, e sim em caneta verde?

-Professora, sem querer ser desrespeitosa, mas no fim, quem vai estudar por aqui vai ser eu, não a senhora. Então a cor da caneta não me interfere nem um pouco.

-Mas me interfere, Srta. Kinomoto. Então por favor, troque a cor da caneta ou serei obrigada a te expulsar.- Ah, aí eu realmente me irritei. Olha que ridículo. A sala inteira usando outra cor, inclusive a Meiling, e ela só implica comigo. Ninguém me expulsa por usar caneta verde, mas se ela quer assim.. Que me expulse.

-Ok então. Eu não vou mudar minha cor da caneta.

-Então Srta., se retire e vá ver a diretora Hajime. E não volte na minha aula mais hoje.

-Claro Professora, só que te aviso que ninguém me expulsa de sala por uma caneta e sai bem da história.

-Isso é uma ameaça, Kinomoto?

-Se você tomou como uma.

E saí. Ainda bem, não aguentava mais aquela aula. A diretora Hajime era super amiga do meu pai, então era tranquilo. Quem sabe não conseguia até demitir a Jin? Ia ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Cheguei, contei o que aconteceu pra diretora e ela achou um absurdo, e falou que ia falar com a Prof. Jin. E que eu podia ir pro recreio mais cedo. Aiai, que vida dificil. Queria tanto estar na aula... Hahaha. Então, fiquei esperando 30min até eles saírem. Já tinha comido e tal, então ficamos só conversando. Bateu o sinal, e voltamos pra sala. Agora tinha aula de culinaria *-* Hoje fizemos mousse de chocolate. Fala sério, a melhor coisa do mundo *-* E ainda comemos no final! Então foi perfeito. Pra compensar, depois veio aula de Geografia, e depois de duas aulas, finalmente, o sinal da saída bateu. GENTE, nunca fiquei tão feliz e tão nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Saí correndo da sala, queria ir pra casa e checar minha fantasia e etc. O combinado era o seguinte: a festa começava 20h. Eram 13h quando saímos, então, nos encontraríamos 17h na casa da Tomoyo, e nos arrumariamos e tal. Isso as garotas. Eles iriam se encontrar na casa do Eriol pra se 'arrumarem'. Gays. Enfim, eu tinha até 17h pra fazer o que quiser! Podia pensar, experimentar minha fantasia, comer, experimentar minha fantasia, dormir, experimentar minha fantasia.. Er, muitas coisas! Então, fui andando pra casa com o meu irmão, coisa rara. Chegamos, ele fez o almoço, comemos e fui pro meu quarto. Eu não sei se quero me arrumar com as garotas.. Tipo, podia manter minha fantasia em segredo! Ia ser tão mais divertido.. Bom, vou ver vou ver. Enquanto isso, vou fazer algo de util, como.. Er.. Dormir! Isso. Vou colocar meu despertador pra 16h.

-Kero! Kero!

-Hãn Sakura, que é?

-Me acorda 16h?

-Claro!

-Brigada Kero!- Bom, agora que armei o despertador, posso ir dormir. Nada como dormir um pouco antes de uma festa que PROMETE.

_3 horas depois..._

-Sakura! Sakura! 16h!

-Ãhn, Kero, me deixa dormir!

-Sakura, são 16h!!

-Legal.. 2+2 são 4... AAAAAAAAH! KERO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! POR QUE VOCÊ DERRUBOU UM BALDE DE ÁGUA EM MIM?

-Pra te acordar ué. Melhor que você perder a hora e ficar me xingando.

-AHH, EU VOU TE MATAAAAAAR SEU SEU.. URSINHO DE PELÚCIA!

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-ISSO MESMO, URSINHO DE PELÚ..- Não pude completar. Alguém tinha batido na porta. Eu esqueço que eu moro com meu irmão. Escondi o Kero e fui abrir a porta.- Er, ooi Touya, como vai?

-Eu vou bem Sakura.. Mas você pode parar de gritar sozinha? Sabe.. Você já é uma monstrenga, se continuar assim vai pro hospício direto..

-EU NÃO SOU UMA MONSTRENGA! E NEM SOU LOUCA!

-Ok.. Só estou te avisando..

-ABUSADO!- E fechei a porta na cara dele. AI QUE RAIVA! Logo hoje que eu nao posso me irritar ele vem me encher o saco.. Mas ok! São 16h, er, a festa começa as 20h. AINCARAMBAEUTONERVOSAACHOQUEVOUDESMAIAR. Tá, nem tanto. Faltam exatamente 4h. O que eu vou fazer até lá? Nunca se sabe, mas posso começar avisando a Tomoyo que não vou.. É, boa. Vou ligar pra ela.

-Alôôô?

-Oi Tomooooooyo!

-OI SAKURA!- Escandalosa..- Então, ja ta vindo pra cá?

-Então.. Eu acho que nem vou.. Meu irmão pediu pra eu fazer companhia pra ele..- Que mentira descarada. Mas ela me perdoa.

-Ahhh tá.. Então nos vemos na festa! Beijos!

E desligou. Poxa, eu achei que ela ia ficar triste de eu não ir né.. Mas eu estava errada. Ela nem ligou. Só me arraso. Mas então, acho que agora vou experimentar minha fantasia.. Vai que eu engordei de ontem pra hoje? Nunca se sabe né! E lá fui eu experimentar a fantasia inteira. Sapato, roupa, coroa, luva e máscara. No fim, vi que tava tudo certo. Então, coloquei outra roupa de novo e pensei no que faria.. Bem, começaria a me arrumar 18h, que ai eu chego lá umas 20h30min.. Meu irmão vai de carro, então vou com ele. Mas tava pensando em fazer algo engraçado.. Chegar sem ele, que aí ninguém me reconheceria. Quer dizer, a principio né. Essas máscaras que não escondem nada mesmo, oras! Mas até que nem dá pra reparar que meu olho é verde-água com ela! O que já é algo, porque se vissem meu olho.. Enfim.. Tá, eu vou fazer algo.. Vou ver Tv até as 18h. Aí eu começo a me arrumar. Tá passando Friends até as 17h e as 17 começa Grey's Anatomy *-* O Derek é tão lindo, mas o Sloan é tão mais.. **(N/A: **POUCO VICIADA EM GREY'S, PFF.**)** HAHAHA Tá Sakura, chega, vai ver tv.

_2h depois.._

Ahh, acabou. Po, o episódio hoje foi muito bom cara! Tomara que repita amahã, adoro ver o mesmo episódio inúmeras vezes! Falando em amanhã, eu tenho algo pra fazer, mas não lembro o que é. Enfim, vou para o banho. Depois que eu sair vou fazer algo no cabelo, maquiagem e coloco a roupa. Ain céus, tô tão nervosa :s E se eu chego lá e caio? E se meu vestido rasga? E se.. Ok, não vou pensar o pior! Vou logo tomar banho. Banhos sempre me deixam pensativa. (...) Enfim, acabei. Nossa, 1h no banho.. UMA HORA NO BANHO? EU SO TENHO UMA HORA PRA ME ARRUMAR? AH! E então comecei a correr. O Kero ficava me olhando com uma cara de desprezo muito boa, mas eu tinha que correr. Mesmo. Então, fiz cachinhos no meu cabelo pra ninguém me reconhecer, fiz minha maquiagem e coloquei a roupa. Exatamente 20h, meu irmão me chamou. Eu desci as escadas e ele falou:

-Uau, você tá linda monstrenga! Finalmente ein.

-Vou ignorar a segunda parte e ficar só com o "Você tá linda" tá bom?- E ele riu. Pouco bobo meu irmão.

Então fomos pro carro e eu contei pra ele o que eu ia fazer e tal, e ele concordou. Me deixou na porta, deu uma volta e só depois entrou. Mas aí eu ja não vi, porque eu estava nesse momento descendo a escadaria do salão. Estávamos todos, toooodos da escola naquele baile. Meu Deus, não dá pra reconhecer ninguém. Pelo jeito não acontece só em filme né. Só a Serena e algumas pessoas eu reconhecia porque sabia a roupa delas. Mas enfim, no banho, eu pensei muito no que Tomoyo me disse sobre aquela música doida lá, Livin' la vida loca. Então, será que era hora de começar a me 'empolgar' mais? Talvez. Podia começar ficando com todos os garotos que eu sempre quis, e eles também, mas nunca o fiz. Acho que só uma noite não pode ser tão errado. Não é?

_Continua.._

**N/A:** OLÁ LEITORES FIEIS! Acharam que eu tinha abandonado vocês né! Pois é, sinto lhes informar que ainda **não** se livraram de mim! Mas calma, não chorem, afinal, pensem pelo lado positivo- eu trouxe o novo capítulo! HASUIHASUI Como se fosse algo bom.. Enfim, antes de mais nada, gente, MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews *-* Eu fico toda boba quando vejo que mais alguém tá gostando e comentando sobre! Obrigada mesmo! Agora sim, comecemos a nota da autora maior que a história. Hm, esse cap é menor, eu sei.. Mas é pra terminar assim no suspense sabe! É tão legal fazer isso *-* HASIUHASU Má eu, imagina! Outra coisa, eu ACHO que a única coisa em outra língua é o título.. _Friday Night_ significa "Noite de Sexta-Feira" e é uma música do McFly. Eu nunca ouvi, mas achei o título muito útil. Er, o que mais.. AH. Vocês, caríssimos leitores de GGGB, estão cansados dessa porcaria e querem algo mais legal, mais bem escrito e mais tudo? Ou ainda, você está gostando mais também quer ler outra coisa? NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM! Leiam **Unmei Wo Sagashite**, da nossa queridíssima **Natsumi**. Se você não a conhece, vai nas reviews, clica nela e leiam. **VALE MUITO A PENA. **Dito isso, vou responder reviews :D **Bells**, eu também sou assim. Confesso que bato o olho em alguns parágrafos e fico tipo: "WTF? Essa mulher é maluca?" Mas vou lá e leio. E fiquei feliz em saber que você lê do mesmo jeito *-* E o que acho desse capítulo? Te deixei mais ansiosa pro baile? MUAHAHAHAH Enfim, esse é até menor viu! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beeijos e continue lendo :*** NatNat**, EBA VOCÊ POSTOU OUTRO DA SUA FIC POUCO BOA HEHE. Enfim, é cara, minhas fics são sempre erradas! Só porque tem o trailerzinho ¬ HSAUIHSAUIHSA NÃO É? Darien é tudo cara, a Serena é meio mongol.. Se bem que eu ficaria BEM em dúvida entra Syaoran e Darien ein! Caraca, realmente, deve ser uma droga usar farda todo dia :/ Mas meu uniforme não é nada bom também. HASUIHSUA Eu sei! Eu acho muito engraçada essa fantasia, já vi em algum lugar! Né, Sakura POUCO lerda e mulherzinha da loja POUCO comédia.. HUIASHASUI Acredite, é minha inspiração. Se quiser ficar mais parecido, na hora dela descendo a escada, ouve a música do Jesse McCartney que toca no filme, é "Just Another Day". É linda *-* E eu AMO esse filme também! Okok, se mudou pra onde? Hm, será que Sakura vai pegar o Darien? tantan. HSUAIHASUI Então, espero que tenh gostado de mais esse Nat! Beijones, e até o proximo! **An-Chan**, muito obrigada cara! Eu fico muito feliz quando as pessoas gostam da minha fic! E aí está o novo capítulo! O que achou? Mande de novo sua opnião *-* Beeijos e obrigada mesmo! **Patricia**, então você também gosta das fics da Natsumi ein? É uma das minhas, eu AMO as fics dela! HSAUIHASIUH Ah brigada viu, elogios que me fazem melhorar! (ecati totalmente clichê) Pois é, a Serena entra pra minha lista de vacas das fics. Mas ela dá graça a história! Então, o que achou desse capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado né. Beeijos, continue lendo *-* **Shaki**, obrigada obrigada *-* Adoro saber que estão gostando da fic. Então, aí está a continuação. O que achou? Beeijos, e até o próximo! **Mariana**, aaaaaah isso é uma HONRA pra mim né. Ainda mais sabendo que você tá gostando! Então, espero que você não se arrependa de ter começado a ler fics com a minha, e espero que você comece a gostar mais e mais *-* E me diz, o que você achou desse capítulo? Beeijos, e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Então é isso galeeeeerinha, quem resistiu até aqui merece um trofeu, quem não resistiu, tudo bem, você também é um ser humano. Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo, mandem reviews, vocês já sabem que eu adoro e continuem lendo a 8ª maravilha do mundo! (Não sei que mundo né.) Até o próximo capítulo! _Beijinhos, Seecret. :*_


	6. The Best Day of my Life

_Cap. 5: The Best Day of my Life_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

_"Acho que só uma noite não pode ser tão errado. Não é?"_

Ok. Que droga. Eu não consigo achar ninguém.. E a roupa das meninas tem várias iguais :( Nunca vou achá-las! Que droga, já vi que vou ficar a festa inteira sem ninguém.. Que eu reconheça! HAHAHAHA Tá, enfim, vou lá no bar beber alguma coisa.. Eu acho que todo mundo me reconhece! Porque ninguém tira o olho de mim! Ai que droga, queria que ninguém me reconhecesse! **(N/A: **A SAKURA É IDIOTA, LALALALA, ELA NÃO REPAROU QUE ELA ESTÁ TÃO BONITA QUE NINGUÉM RECONHECE! ENFIM.**)** Hm, que barman gatinho! AI QUE HORROR, tô parecendo a Tomoyo.

-O que a linda moça deseja?- Então olhei pros lados procurando alguém.- Não senhorita, é com você mesmo.

-Ahh sim! Er.. Eu quero um Cosmopolitan.

-Claro, é pra já.- Ele disse sorrindo com um sorriso perfeito. É, eu acho que eu me arrumei bem, porque pra alguém me achar bonita..- Aqui está.

-Obrigada!- E então bebi de um gole só. Mas eu tenho que ficar de olho no meu irmão, afinal, ele sabe quem eu sou. E além disso, a última festa que eu fiquei bêbada não deu muito certo.. E então fui dançar. Tava tocando _"Now You're Gone", _do Basshunter. Eu AMO essa música, então realmente tenho que dançar. Então, lá estava eu dançando animadona, quando alguém com uma voz muito familiar chegou e falou comigo.

-Eu acho que uma garota tão bonita não deveria estar dançando.. Eu acho que deveria estar comigo.- E eu me virei. O ELLIOT?

-Er.. Elliot?

-Aham, como sabe meu nome? Você é uma aluna nova ou é de outra escola. Porque eu teria reparado em você.. Mas então, o que acha? Você não concorda que deveria estar comigo?

-Você tem razão.. Porque não jogamos um jogo? Você vai deixando suas peças de roupa no caminho e eu sigo.

-Hm.. Gostei. Feche os olhos e comecemos.

HAHA, eu adoro o Elliot. Mas ele realmente merece. Isso é por quebrar o coração de diversas meninas. E ele foi deixando roupas e o segui até o telhado do salão.. Chegando lá, tinha uma porta que só abre por fora. E então, eu, muito boazinha, tranquei ele lá dentro sem nenhuma roupa, só de cueca. Realmente.. Eu sou MUITO má! HAHAHAHAHA

-Eii, espera! Aonde você vai?- Ele começou a gritar. Claro que alguém ia achá-lo, mas valeu a pena a diversão! Deixei as roupas dele na porta, do lado de fora, e voltei pra festa. Agora tava tocando _"Good Girls Go Bad"_.Todo mundo ama essa música, e todo mundo vai dançar. E eu fui também! Quem sabe não conseguia reconhecer mais alguém? Mas enfim, enquanto eu me acabava de dançar, consegui reconhecer a Meiling e a Tomoyo. A Serena e cia. também.. O Eriol, a Naoko.. O Syaoran não. Também, nem sei a fantasia dele. Cara, todas as garotas, inclusive a Tomoyo e a Meiling, estão me olhando com um olhar vou-te-matar-com-lasers, tô ficando com muito medo.. E os garotos, tipo Eriol e.. AQUELE É O DARIEN? OMG, eba *-* estão me olhando com um olhar hm-você-é-gatinha-vem-cá. O DARIEN ME OLHANDO ASSIM? QUE ISSO CARA. VEM CÁ VOCÊ! E não é que ele tá vindo? AIMEUDEUSESSENÃOÉOMOMENTOQUEEUESPEREIDESDESEILÁQUANDO? E ele chegou. E falou.

-Oláá.. Te conheço de algum lugar?

-Provavelmente.. Não.

-Então, que tal nos conhecermos agora? Meu nome é Darien. E o seu?

-Er..- Não vou falar meu nome verdadeiro. Não sou louca.- Cinderella. Prefiro que fique só assim.

-Ok então, Cinderella. Você aceita um drinque?

-Claro Darien. Vamos lá.

E então nos fomos em direção ao bar. Depois de bebermos dois martinis, ele chegou mais perto de mim e.. SIM, ELE ME BEIJOU! AAAAAAAAAH EU NUNCA FIQUEI TÃO FELIZ NA MINHA VIDA! EU JURO QUE TENHO QUE ME BELISCAR. Mas enfim, aí eu, CLARO, retribui o beijo e nós ficamos *-* Realmente, sonhos se realizam. Depois de algum tempo, nós nos separamos e ficamos só abraçados.. AI ELE É TÃO LINDO! Mas claro que nada é perfeito. De repente, chegou a minha melhor amiga de sempre, Serena, armando um barraco.

-DARIEN, O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO COM ESSA DAÍ?

-Serena, se você não se lembra, nós terminamos sabe!

-E DAÍ? ISSO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PODE IR PEGANDO QUALQUER UMA?

-Primeiro lugar, eu não sou qualquer uma.- Eu disse, me intrometendo.- Segundo lugar, pode deixar que eu já tô indo.

-Mas Cinderella, espere!

-Não Darien, depois a gente vai se ver de novo.

E eu saí, dando as costas. Não sei porque, mas eu sinto que esse foi o certo a fazer. AH NÃO, MEU IRMÃO! Droga, droga, droga, tenho que me esconder! Ali tá ótimo. E de quebra ainda vou ficar bem perto do Mark. EBA SÓ ME DOU BEM! Então eu fiquei lá, quando passou um garçom eu peguei uma taça de champagne. E eu reparei que o Mark estava me olhando e comentando algo sobre alguém com o amigo. E ele está vindo andando pra cá. AIMEUDEUS. Mark é tipo, amigo do meu irmão e um dos garotos mais gatos de toda a escola. Ele nunca ficaria com alguém da minha idade.. Mas ele não sabe que sou eu! Ai ai, ADORO festas a fantasia!

-Não sabia que Barbie andava.- AI MEU DEUS, ELE É LINDO, MAS É UM MONGOL! QUE CANTADA PODRE! **(N/A: **Minha amiga já levou uma cantada assim. Acreditem ou não. HSUIHASUIAS**)** Tive que rir.- Ah, desculpa pela cantada mongol, é que eu não sou uma pessoa muito.. Criativa.

-Eu percebi. Mas valeu a intenção.

-Então, você acha que eu tenho alguma chance com você, Barbie que anda?

-Talvez.. Porque não tenta?

E ele tentou. E se tentou. A Tomoyo sempre disse que garotos mais velhos tinham mais pegada, mas eu nunca acreditei.. Agora eu acredito. Sério mesmo, eu estou sem palavras. Mas então, continuando.. Depois de algum tempo, nós nos separamos e algum mongol o chamou. E ele me deu um selinho e foi embora.. Gente, eu podia ir embora agora que eu ia feliz. Mas eu não vou embora. Não ainda. Eu vou ali no bar, beber mais um Cosmopolitan. Cheguei lá, o barman, antes de eu pedir, já veio com um e me entregou, sorrindo. Eu sorri de volta, bebi e quando eu virei, sem querer esbarrei com um garoto. Ele me segurou pra eu não cair e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta.

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar?- Ele perguntou.

-Não sei.. Talvez.

E aquela música da Rihanna que eu amo estava tocando, Please Don't Stop the Music. Poxa, queria ir dançar. Mas não sei, algo me diz que eu devo ficar.

-Quer ir dançar? Porque eu sinto que a gente se conhece de algum lugar.

-Mas essa música?

-Não, na verdade, eu tava pensando em ir lá pra fora.

E nós fomos. Chegamos num lugarzinho bem distante onde a música já não era mais ouvida. Então, ele queria dançar sem musica? Muito esperto. Agora eu consegui vê-lo direito. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, estava com uma fantasia de príncipe e acho que tinha olhos castanhos também. Ele era lindo, e realmente, eu tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar.

-Você pretende dançar sem música?

-Eu acho que sim.

Mas então, um conjunto começou a tocar. I'll Be, do Edwin McCain. E eu amo essa música, muito mesmo.

-Agora temos música.- Ele disse e sorriu.

E então começamos a dançar. Ele dançava muito bem, o que compensava o fato de eu dançar extremamente mal. E ele me guiava mesmo as vezes eu pisando no pé dele, e outros imprevistos que sempre aconteciam comigo em danças. Mas eu nunca dancei tão bem, parecia que nós tínhamos uma conexão, sei lá, de séculos. Depois de algum tempo a música parou. E ele, como naqueles filmes antigos, como Casablanca e Titanic, me beijou. Mas foi tão puro.. Não sei, nem parecia que era realmente um garoto da minha idade.. Eu só sei que foi perfeito. Não me importava mais nada, só que ele estava ali e que estávamos nos beijando. E nós só parávamos pra tomar fôlego e continuar. E depois de algum tempo nos separamos. E voltamos para dentro e de repente fomos parados pela Professora Mizuki.

-Vocês, vocês foram escolhidos Rei e Rainha do baile!

-Ãhn?

-Sim, vão lá pro palco logo!

E nós fomos sem entender nada. Quando chegamos lá, recebemos uma coroa cada um, e a Serena me olhou com uma cara.. E depois eu só vi o Touya me chamando lá atrás, pra irmos embora. Afinal, já eram 3h! E então, sem pensar duas vezes, saí correndo.

-Ei, espera! Qual é seu nome?- O Príncipe gritou

-Cinderella!

E não consegui ouvir mais nada. Eu e meu irmão fomos pro carro e começamos nosso caminho pra casa.

-E então monstrenga, se divertiu?

-Muito! E você?

-Também.. Esse seu muito não me foi legal.. Com quantos você ficou?

-TOUYA! PRIMEIRO LUGAR, EU SOU SUA IRMÃ! SEGUNDO LUGAR, EU NÃO SOU ASSIM!

-Ok ok, desculpa!

-E você?- Perguntei com um sorrisinho maroto.

-Ah, não muitas.. Mas eu peguei a Professora Mizuki! Ainda bem que ela não é mais minha professora.

Eu olhei com uma cara de total desprezo.**(N/A: **Eu olharia com cara de ciúmes.**)**

-A PROFESSORA MIZUKI? Você é mongol Touya.

-Ué, ela é bonita e nós já namoramos! Qual é o problema disso?

-Só você mesmo Touya. Por isso que eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo monstrenga.

E chegamos em casa. Nossa, hoje foi uma noite e tanto. E eu não comi nada, to morrendo de fome. Vou pedir pro meu irmão querido fazer algo pra mim *-*

-Touuuuuuya!

-O que você quer?

-Algo pra comer *-*

-Okok.. Vou fazer bolinhos de arroz. Pode ser?

-Claro!

E eu sentei na mesa pra esperar. Nossa, hoje eu encarnei a Tomoyo né. Fiquei com 5. CINCO, isso mesmo! Darien, Mark, Leon, um garoto que também é da turma do meu irmão. Ele é lindo, tem olhos verdes e cabelo loiro. Com o Kurogane, um garoto uma série acima da minha, com lindos olhos cinzas e cabelo beeem preto. E com o Príncipe-que-eu-não-sei-o-nome-mas-ja-estou-apaixonada. Será que eu o verei de novo? Ele me parecia alguém que eu conhecia a tanto tempo.. E eu sinto que nós vamos nos encontrar de novo. Não sei, pode parecer meio mongol, mas eu sinto isso. As vezes eu sou estranha, sabe como é. Mas eu realmente espero encontrá-lo novamente, afinal, ele é o amor da minha vida tá bom? Não sei como, sendo que o conheci hoje, mas eu sei que é. E isso que importa. Eu precisava falar disso pra alguém.. Que tal o Touya?

-Touya.. Você já encontrou com alguém que parecia que você conhecia desde sempre?

-Não.. Mas eu conheço gente que já sentiu isso. Porque?

-Porque eu conheci um garoto, mas sei lá, parecia que eu já o conhecia.. Aquele que foi o Rei.

-Ahh sim.. Mas as vezes você até o conhece. Afinal, lá só tinha gente da nossa escola.

-Ah sim. Brigada Touya *-*

-Nada. E aqui estão os bolinhos de arroz.

E nós comemos e ficamos falando das fantasias dos outros. Ele falou que o Yukito tava de Drácula, que a Mizuki tava de Rapunzel e falou de outras pessoas. Ai eu falei que o Mark tava de jogador de futebol americano.. E começamos a falar dos mais diversos assuntos, tipo as músicas que tocaram e os micos que alguns pagaram. É engraçado como, as vezes, eu me dou tão bem com meu irmão. As vezes nem parece que ele é o Touya de sempre, e nem que eu sou a Sakura de sempre. Mas é legal, eu adoro conversar com ele. E ele falou também as garotas que ele ficou. Nenhuma muito feia, ainda bem. E nenhuma delas era a Serena, AINDA BEM. Mas aí ele falou que tinha ficado com uma garota vestida de pirata, com uma roupa extremamente pequena e que tinha uma coxa linda. Ignorando a última parte, eu perguntei:

-Qual era a cor do cabelo?

-Preto. BEM preto.

-Touya..- Eu ri. Não estava me contendo.- Você ficou com a Tomoyo!

-O QUE? TÁ BRINCANDO NÉ?

-Não! Pela descrição ao menos, só pode ser ela!

-CARA, NÃO ACREDITO. EU FIQUEI COM UMA GAROTA DE 15 ANOS, E AINDA POR CIMA, MELHOR AMIGA DA MINHA IRMÃ?

-Aham! HAHAHAHA. Mas pensa bem, eu fiquei com um amigo seu também..

-QUEM? Cara Sakura, se você não reparou, estou a beira de um infarto. EU fiquei com uma garota de QUINZE anos.

-Eu sei, uau, seu amigo Mark também ficou. E o pior, com a sua irmã.

-O QUE? VOCÊ FICOU COM O MARK?

-Uhum. Lógico que ele não sabia que era eu né.

-Ai Sakura.. Você me diverte. E me mata também né. Mas tudo bem, melhor ele que o Yukito ou o Muleque ¬¬

-Falando nele, nem o vi! Deve ter desistido de ir ou algo assim.. Acho que eu o reconheceria!

-È, provavelmente.. Caraca Sakura, 4h, sendo que a gente vai viajar as h! Melhor irmos dormir.

-Tem razão.. Boa noite Touya. Durma bem.

-Você também monstrenga. Até amanhã.

E fomos dormir. Amanhã nós iremos viajar bem cedo, e só voltaremos domingo de noite, ou seja, fim de semana vai ser uma droga. Só segunda importa, realmente, quero falar com a Tomoyo e cia. Mas agora, tenho que me concentrar em tentar esquecer o Príncipe e tentar me divertir no final de semana, mesmo isso sendo impossível... Enfim, tenho que ir dormir, realmente. E que segunda chegue logo.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** OI GENTE! Viu postei rapido esse! É porque se não a Nat me matava.. Cof Cof. HASUIHASU Enfim, eu vou viajar gente! Sim, uma semana no Chile! E eu sei que vocês vão sentir minha falta, claro né. Então, postei esse com alguns PS's. PS1: Eu sei que cortei uns peguetes da Sakura, mas eles são inuteis! PS2: As musicas do Capitulo são OTEMAS! E A musica titulo é do Jesse McCartney, The Best Day of my Life, que significa "O melhor dia da minha vida". Também, porque será né? Cof cof. Então, o que acharam da Sakura bem, er, solta? Espero que tenham gostado, me empenhei bastante nesse capitulo! AH, outra coisa, laa no inicio do Cap, o Elliot fala algo do tipo:"Eu acho que uma garota tao bonita nao devia dançar..". CLARA referência a Good Girls Go Bad, vejam a letra e confiram. Verão tambem claras referencias a Gossip Girl e A Nova Cinderela. E eu acho que todo mundo sabe quem é o principe né... Enfim, acho que só! Mais alguma duvida, perguntem. MINHAS ADORAVEIS REVIEWS AGORA *-* **Nat**, O MUSICAL QUE VOCÊ VIU 3 VEZES! HASUIHSAUIHAS né, varias coisas legais nesse cap! Principalmente o Darien né *-* Se livrou da Serena FINALMENTE. E a Sakura é MUITO lerda. Nao é pouco nao.. NE! A melhor personagem que tem! A professora idiota que encrenca com a CANETA! AI SÉRIO? Eu adoro a Marjorie! Acho ela super autêntica. Viu, mais da Nova Cinderela nesse capitulo *-* De nada, você sabe que merece! Essa mesmo, ignore que errei o nome.. Cof Cof. Eu viciei nessa musica! Mania chata minha de viciar nas musicas e colocar em fics! Enfim né HSUIHASUIHASU Eu já ouvi Hot Mess, e gostei tambem! A outra ainda nao ouvi.. Ouvirei! Então Nat, o seu tão pedido capitulo ¬¬ Beijoooones, e eu não sou má! Sou ótima na verdade *-* **Bella**, SERÁ QUE ELA PEGOU O SYAORAN? HASUIHASUIAS desculpa nao resisti. Varios "e que" seus rolaram viu! Acho que esse capitulo te agradou.. Ou nao né :( NÉ, o Kero sempre apanha por acorda-la e quando nao o faz, ela fica irritadinha! Ela é meio doida sabe? So um POUCO! HASIUHASUIAS Eu adoro terminar em suspenses.. MUAHAHAHA mas valeu a pena vai! É que o baile tinha que ter um capitulo so pra ele entende? E acho que voce gostou! É, as professoras sempre encrecam comigo! Eu sempre respondo, mas elas param.. Nunca tive que sair, sempre quis sair *-* ENTÃO, gostou do capitulo? Valeu a pena? Espero que sim né.. Então, diga o que achou! E não sou má :( Beijooos :* **An Chan**, pois é, você ainda não teve essa sorte! E aqui estou eu, DE NOVO! Vocês já não me aguentam mais, e eu realmente nao ligo e continuo vindo.. Ah, ainda bem que gostou *-* Né, o amor dos dois nesse cap. é maior ainda.. Muito estranho! Pode ser que tenha sim.. Um pouco de razão. Viu, postei, bem rapidinho *-* O que achou desse? Beijocaas, :* **Tilmitt**, ah, muito obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz com elogios *-* Viu, ela se soltou.. BASTANTE por sinal. Se empolgou legal. E o que você achou dessa mudança radical? Gostou? Espero que sim! Beijoos :* **Mariana**, AINDA NÃO SE LIVROU DE MIM! LARALALALA (8) HASUIASHUIASHAS Eu acho que esse foi meu capitulo favorito ate agora! Espero que voce tenha gostado da mudança POUCO radical da Sakura. Voce gostou desse? Não tá minimo nem gigante, e acho que vale a pena ler ne.. AFINAL, É O BAILE! Espero que tenha gostado desse, de verdade *-* VOCÊ ESTÁ NO N/A DE NOVO! SORRIA! FAÇA SUA MELHOR POSE! Enfim né.. Ignore a autora mongol. HSAUIHSAUIHAS Beijoocas :* Então Gente, é isso. GIGANTE A NOTA DA AUTORA NE, Mas ok, vocês superam. Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capitulo! Me desejem boa viagem e que eu me divirta né *-* Beijinhos e mais beijinhos, _Seecret._


	7. Good Girls Go Bad

_Cap. 6: Good Girls Go Bad_

(Good Girls Go Bad, por Secret)

* * *

Hm.. Já tá de manhã, já deve tá na hora de viajar! Vou lá falar com meu irmão. Ué, ele não tá no quarto? Então deve tá lá embaixo né.. TAMBÉM NÃO? Tem um recado no quadro de recados. Vou ler né, vai que é de um sequestrador maníaco que só devolverá meu pai e meu irmão se eu der 10 mil doláres? Tá Sakura, MENOS. É um recado do meu irmão, conheço essa letra feiosa.

_"Sakura, viajamos sem você. Te acordamos e você falou que não queria ir e bla bla bla. Então, até amanhã! Se cuida e não coloca fogo na casa. Beijos, Touya e Papai."_

O QUE? ELES VIAJARAM SEM MIM? MAS EU NÃO FALEI NADA QUE EU NÃO QUERIA VIAJAR ORAS! ISSO É UM ABSURDO, QUANDO MEU IRMÃO CHEGAR EU VOU.. Espera, tem um PS no bilhete. Vamos ver o que diz.

_"PS: Se você não lembrar que falou que não queria viajar, eu filmei tudo com seu celular."_

Ah que ótimo, além de tudo nem posso protestar :~ Mas ok ok, eu aguento um dia sozinha! Falando em um dia, que horas são? CARACA, 17H? Nossa, eu dormi pouco ein! Enfim né, vou tomar café. Depois.. eu vou... sei lá, devo usar a internet. O que vou comer no café? QUE PENA, não tem nada, vou ter que ir na padaria! Tá, era mentira, tinha bastante coisa, mas eu quero tomar café na padaria. Vou colocar uma roupa e vou. Hm, vou usar essa blusa e essa calça, tá ótimo. Então lá vou eu. Não é tão longe, mas também não é aqui do lado.. Aiaiai, agora lembrei da festa de ontem. O que foi aquilo? Será que eu fui possuída por uma alma tipo Tomoyo? Ai que horror, não não, eu lembro de tudo.. Principalmente do meu príncipe encantado, hehe. Será que eu vou revê-lo? Não sei.. eu sinto que sim! Mas nunca se sabe. Será que ele era alguém que eu conhecia? Com certeza era da escola, o Touya mesmo disse. Mas as vezes ele deu uma de penetrão.. Nunca se sabe! Então, ou ele é da escola, ou de qualquer lugar no Japão, ou pior, no mundo. Não deve ser mais novo que eu e nem deve ser muito mais velho. No máximo, uma série a mais. Mas depois eu penso nisso. Alguém deve saber algo sobre ele. Ah finalmente, cheguei! E olha, a Tomoyo e o Li! EBA!

-LI,TOMOYO!

-SAKURA!- Os dois responderam. Ah que ótimo que eu os encontrei aqui. Companhia pro café

-Tudo bom com você Sak?- Tomoyo perguntou POUCO animada.

-Tudo ÓTIMO, e com você?

-Também! Que ótimo foi esse dona Sakura? Teria algo a ver com a festa?

-NÃO, claro que não! Oras, por que teria?

-Ah tá, e meu nome é Chuck- Era a piadinha que a Tomoyo fazia toda vez que sabia que eu estava mentindo- Conta logo! Eu nem te vi na festa. Porque foi boa?

-Ah porque foi ué..

-Sakura, conta logo.- Até o Li estava interessado. Adorei.

-Ah, eu fiquei apaixonada *-*

-APAIXONADA? POR QUEM?- Isso foi a Tomoyo. Mas a cara do Li também foi ótima.

-Pelo príncipe encantado, sabe, o que ganhou o Rei do Baile.

-O QUE?- Dessa vez foi o Li. Não entendi.- PERAÍ, VOCÊ TAVA VESTIDA DE QUE?

-Cinderella.

-VOCÊ ERA A CINDERELLA?- Os dois juntos.

-VOCÊ ERA A VADIA QUE PEGOU TODOS OS GAROTOS BONITOS E AINDA CHAMAVA ATENÇÃO DOS OUTROS?- Tomoyo começou a gritar comigo.

-EI, não sou vadia. E nem chamei a atenção de todos! Mas eu peguei alguns bonitos.

-ALGUNS? VOCÊ PEGOU O MARK. O MARK! E O LEON! E O KUROGANE! COMO ASSIM?

-AAAAH CALMA! NÃO PRECISA EXPOR MINHA VIDA A PADARIA INTEIRA!

-CALMA DIGO EU! VOCÊ ERA A CINDERELLA? NÃO, EU NÃO ACREDITO!- O Li parecia desesperado! GENTE, que estranho.

-Porque Deus? Você tava de que?

-Er.. Jogador de futebol americano! Você não viu?

-Não! Você por acaso sabe quem era o príncipe?

-Po.. N-nem sei! Er.. Então, agora tenho que ir.. Depois eu falo com vocês.- E ele foi. Totalmente estranho. Hm.

-Ué, porque ele saiu assim?- E a Tomoyo me bateu.- AI, doeu!

-É pra doer mesmo. Isso que dá pegar todos os que eu sempre quis.

-IH, cala a boca. Você pegou meu irmão, que você sempre quis também.

-AH É VERDADE! Ao menos isso né. Como você sabe?

-Ele me falou..

-Como ele sabia que era eu?

-Ele não sabia! Mas te descreveu, falou que era morena, com roupa de pirata BEM pequena e uma coxa linda.

-SÉRIO? HAHAHAHAHA Adoro seu irmão cara. Só ele mesmo.

-Ai Tomoyo, você é toda errada! De qualquer jeito, NINGUÉM pode saber que eu era a Cinderella ok?

-Tarde demais.- A gente ouviu uma voz atrás da gente. Viramos e era a Serena. Droga.- Acho que todos da escola já sabem. Acabei de mandar uma mensagem pra todos que eu sei o número.. Ah é, eu sei o número de todo mundo! Hahaha!

E então meu celular anunciou mensagem. Só que não de texto, como eu imaginei que ela faria. Era um vídeo, da cena que acabou de acontecer. Droga, eu achei que ela não ia ter provas.

-Er, Serena, a que isso te leva exatamente?

-Pense bem, querida.- Nojo total- A sua amada melhor amiga Meiling e todas as garotas da escola vão te odiar agora!

-Porque? Só porque eu fiquei com alguns garotos?

-Não, pelo último que você ficou!

-Ué, o Príncipe? Vai me dizer que ela também ficou com ele?

-NÃO SAKURA! É porque ele era..- E a Tomoyo correu pra tapar a boca dela. Ué, mas então a Serena sabia quem ele é! EU PRECISO DESCOBRIR!

-Tomoyo, deixa a Serena continuar.- E então a Tomoyo tirou a mão da boca dela.

-Você não sabe quem é?

-Não!

-Não mesmo? Então não vou te tirar o prazer de descobrir.. SOZINHA! Hahahaha.- E ela foi embora. Que idiota, além de espalhar que eu era a Cinderella, ainda não me disse quem era o Príncipe. Droga. Eu quero muito descobrir quem é esse idiota.. Mas agora eu tinha algo mais importante pra falar com a Tomoyo.

-T, e além do Príncipe e desses, sabe com quem eu fiquei?

-Quem Sakura? Só falta me dizer que foi com o Johnny Depp. **(N/A: **AI QUEM DERA *-* MEU LINDO, SÓ MEU**)**

-Não, nem tanto! Quem dera.. Mas enfim, com o Darien!

-SÉRIO? Ai, que lindo *-* E como foi? E a festa? Os outros garotos? Quero TUDO com detalhes!

E eu comecei a contar tudo. Depois de um tempo, nós fomos andando pro Parque do Pinguim, eu ainda contando. E ficamos umas 2h lá conversando.. Sem exageros. Quando eu fui olhar no relógio, já eram 19:30! E eu ainda não tinha tomado meu café! Nossa, agora que eu reparei que tô com uma fome.. Acho melhor ir pra casa.

-Tomoyo, acho melhor ir pra casa.. Meu irmão e meu pai já devem ter chegado e eu to com uma fome!

-Ah, tudo bem. Posso dormir na sua casa?

-Pode, ué.- Respondi desconfiada.- Mas por que?

-Ahh, você sabe.. Você tem seu irmão em casa..- Disse ela, olhando com uma cara diabólica. Começamos a rir e fomos andando pra casa. Ela ligou do celular pra mãe e avisou que ia dormir lá, e então, chegamos em casa. Ninguém tinha chegado ainda. Fui fritar bolinhos de arroz pra mim e pra Tomoyo. E então, ouvi o barulho da chave na porta.

-Touya?

-Sakura, você acordou? Achei que ia hibernar.- Disse ele, rindo.- E, ora.. Temos companhia!

-Olá Touya!- Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo mais do que devia.- Tudo bom?

-Tudo ótimo.. E com você?

-Tudo também..- E então formou-se um silêncio constrangedor. Meu irmão era de poucas palavras.. Tá, mentira, mas ele tava cansado. Então, quebrei o silêncio.

-Onde tá o papai?

-Papai foi pro trabalho, ele tinha que ficar até tarde hoje. O que você está fritando, bolinho de arroz?

-Uhum! Quer?

-Aceito sim.. Mas Sakura, você só come isso? Ah é, faz parte da sua dieta de monstrenga..

-EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA! É porque é mais fácil de fazer ok?

-Tá bom, tá bom, termina ai logo.

E eles começaram a rir. Eu acompanhei, não sei porque, exatamente. Só sei que acabei de fritar os bolinhos, comemos e fomos ver um filme. O filme era _"A duquesa"_, e a Tomoyo começou a chorar no meio do filme. Então, o Touya a abraçou, e ela piscou pra mim. Eu mereço essa menina. No fim do filme, fomos dormir, porque já era 1h da manhã, e eu, por mais estranho que pareça, dormi bem rápido. No dia seguinte, acordamos umas 14h. Não fizemos muita coisa não, fomos ao cinema, ao boliche e ao kart, e depois voltamos pra casa. Eu sei, bem monótono. Mas talvez seja porque eu estava muito ansiosa pra chegar segunda.. Enfim, a Tomoyo dormiu lá em casa de novo, e, dessa vez, ela ficou com o Touya. No cinema. Ainda bem que o filme era bom e eu estava entrosada.. HAHAHA, então, ao chegarmos em casa, jantamos e fomos dormir. Fiquei pensando um pouco no dia de amanhã.. E enfim dormi. Ansiosa pra segunda.

_(...)_

-Sakura, Sakura!- Ouvi a voz da Tomoyo me chamando. Droga, deve tá na hora da escola né.. HORA DA ESCOLA? QUE BOM! SERÁ QUE EU VOU DESCOBRIR QUEM É MEU QUERIDO PRINCIPE? *-*

-Hm, Tomoyo.

-Preciso de um uniforme, e você precisa levantar. Já são 5:20.

-Tá bom, tá bom..- Eu levante, lavei meu rosto e fui colocar o uniforme. Dei um pra Tomoyo, que eu até acho que era dela, e penteei meu cabelo. Descemos, tomamos café e então fomos andando com meu irmão pra a escola. Encontramos com o Yukito no meio do caminho e chegamos na escola às 5:55. Dei tchau pro meu irmão e entrei no pátio com a Tomoyo. De repente, me senti muito estranha.

Parecia que todos estavam me olhando e falando de mim. Você deve estar pensando "E o que têm de errado nisso?". Nada, se você for a Angelina Jolie ou até mesmo a Tomoyo. Mas quando se trata de mim, é muito estranho. Porque pense comigo- Estudo aqui desde que nasci, e nunca fui popular. Não sou bonita, sou normal, e não mudei nada de sexta pra.. SEXTA! A FESTA. FOI ISSO. Droga, parece que todos já sabem que eu sou a Cinderella. E parece que todos só comentam isso. Fui andando normal, passando por todos me sentindo DEMASIADAMENTE estranha. O que eu ia fazer?

-Sakura, todo mundo tá comentando..- Tomoyo falou, interrompendo meus devaneios. Ah, jura T? EU JÁ REPAREI!

-É.. Eu to vendo.

E foi o tempo de chegarmos na sala. Fui pro meu lugar habitual, com Tomoyo na minha cola. Deixei minha mochila e fui falar com eles.

-Olá Eriol! Elliot! Meiling! Li! Como vão?

-Olá Sakura! Eu vou bem... Você melhor ainda né? Com o lance da Cinderella e tal..- Não entendi. Porque iria melhor?

-Pois é.. Dar um salto desses deve ser bom.- Meiling disse.- Digo, virar popular da noite pro dia não é pra qualquer um!- E um sorrisinho falso apareceu em seus lábios. Do que eles estão falando?

-Eu.. Não... Acredito... Que.. Você... Foi.. Capaz... De.. Fazer... Uma... Brincadeirinha... TÃO SEM GRAÇA, comigo!- Disse o Elliot, FURIOSO. Oops, eu tinha esquecido desse momento. Hihi

-Er, não foi a minha intenção! Era só pra você aprender a não ser tão sem coração.

-O QUE ISSO TEM A VER?

-VOCÊ NEM SE IMPORTOU EM SABER MEU NOME! IRIA SER COMO MAIS UMA!

-GENTE, chega!- O Li separou a gente.- Não importa agora, já foi, e blá blá blá. Aliás, Sakura- Continuou ele- Cuidado pra não subir a sua cabeça toda essa "popularidade". A fama é uma amiga muito infiel. **(N/A: **Retirado de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta**)**

-GENTE, você endoidaram? QUE FAMA? AONDE?- Eu tinha perdido meu controle. Não aguentava ouvir isso dos meus próprios amigos.- Vocês estão insinuando que eu vou virar uma idiota só por causa de uma mensagem de texto que, daqui a pouco, já vai ter saído das bocas dos alunos? Pelo amor de Deus né! Ninguém merece.

-Sakura.. Não é isso.- Disse a Meiling.- O que o Syaoran tentou dizer é que as vezes essa "subida" pode te enlouquecer. Você pode causar mais sofrimento a alguns amigos..- SOFRIMENTO? A QUEM EU CAUSEI SOFRIMENTO? A TOMOYO?

Então, essa foi a gota d'água. Sem dizer uma palavra, eu dei as costas e saí correndo pro banheiro, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto. O que eles estavam falando? Não tinha nada a ver com nada.. Eu não causei sofrimento a ninguém, eu não ia ser popular, e mesmo que fosse, não ia enlouquecer! Eles sabem muito bem que eu não quero nem nunca vou querer ser popular! E de repente, alguém entrou no banheiro. E logo quem. Serena.

-Ora ora.. A nossa amada nova _sweetheart _do colégio está chorando? Porque, exatamente?

-Por nada, Serena..

-Deixa eu adivinhar. Caiu na real de que você nunca vai roubar minha coroa? É, aceite o fato e viva com ele. Ou se auto destrua.- E dito isso, ela saiu.

Então agora é guerra. Se meus amigos acham que virei popular e enlouqueci, é isso que eles vão ter. E se a Serena acha que a coroa dela está salva, eu diria a ela pra cuidar dela, _sweetheart_. Porque uma _New Queen _está por vir.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** OLÁ QUERIDOS LEITORES QUE TEM QUE SER FIEIS SE NAO ME ABANDONARIAM! Nossa, quanto tempo! Meus documentos até já sumiram do Document Manager, hehe. Enfim, isso foi um golpe de marketing ok? Era pra vocês virem de QUALQUER JEITO. Mas então, o que acharam desse capitulo? Uma boa volta? Precisava de inspiração. E recebi claro, com os elogios de vocês e de uma leitora que me mandou uma mensagem elogiando minhas fanfics e perguntando porque tinha parado. Aquilo me inspirou. Então, aí está! Fiz meu máximo, juro. Então vamos lá.. Acho que não resta mais duvidas de quem é o principe né? E a Sakura, vai virar má de vez? Hehe, veremos tudo em breve, em breve.. Vamos lá, hora de bancar o Google Tradutor e o Vagalume.. Bem, o titulo do capitulo, er, alguem tem duvidas? _Garotas boas viram más_, é a tradução de uma música do Cobra Starship, por acaso, o nome da fic! Outra coisas, vejamos.. Um filme citado aí, _A duquesa_, ótimo filme mesmo, com a Keira Knightley (Piratas do Caribe/Elizabeth) e com o Ralph Fiennes (Harry Potter/ Voldemort). Er, o que mais? Ah sim, uma citação de Harry Potter *-* Sou muito fã, nem liguem. E as palavras em inglês: _sweetheart_ quer dizer querida, fofa. No caso, pro sentido irônico. _New Queen_ quer dizer nova rainha. E vocês entendem o que está por vir.. Agora as reviews: **Nat,** QUE SAUDADES! NÃO ENTRA MAIS NO MSN SUA IDIOTA! HSAUIASHUISHA Enfim né, que bom que gostou do capitulo *-* E A Nova cinderela é o filme da história né? É perfeito cara *-* Já viajei de novo e ainda nao tinha postado.. Mas aqui estou eu! O que achou do novo capitulo? E você, quando vai postar? Saudades imensas de você, aparece! Beijones :* **An-chan,** VIU, dessa vez eu demorei mais! Ja deu até tempo de sentir saudades não deu? *-* (Eu, sempre iludida..) HUIASHUIASHAS Então, que bom que os caps tao melhorando *-* Eu me esforço o maximo, sempre! Esses momentos de fofura do Touya são otimos ne? E ele com a Tomoyo.. Sem comentarios HUISAHSUIA Postei, não logo, mas postei! E o que achou desse cap? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinhos :* **Isa, **você ACHA que ninguém a reconheceu. Quer dizer, ninguém reconheceu mesmo.. até a hora da mensagem hihi HSUAIHSUI Pra sua felicidade, todos sabem agora viu! Mas ainda não nos lviramos da Serena.. AINDA não! QUE ISSO MENINA? MAIS DE 5? TSC TSC TSC.. E acho que quem é o principe ja ta bem claro ne? É, rainha do baile *-* Tão lindo hehe E ai, gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim ne.. Beiijoos :* **Katy,** SIM! Ela pegou HIUASHUISHA Continuei depois de muito tempo, mas enfim, o que achou desse? Beiijos :* **Mari,** obrigada *-* HUIASHUIASH Eu também amei a Sak assim. Mas pelo jeito, ela vai né.. Eu adoro o Touya. E acho que ele combina mais ou menos com a Tomoyo *-* HUISHAUIHAS No fim eu cortei a viagem. Achei que iria ser desnecessária. Mas ai esta a segunda feira! O que achou? Gostou? Espero que sim *-* Beijinhos :* **Denin,** obrigada! Adoro saber que vocês estão gostando! É o que me motiva sempre! Demorei, mas continuei! O que achou? Beijos :* **Shimi,** tudo bem, te perdoo, ninguem le! Por isso que eu coloco o nome em negrito, pra voce ler so sua resposta HASUIHASUIHAS Eu vi bastante, confesso.. E sou LOUCA por esse filme *-* HUIASHUIAS Eu tirei essa cena de Gossip Girl, ficou boa no final ao menos! Sim, é ele mesmo. Acho ele um gato. Eu postei! Não rapido, mas postei graças a sua mensagem intimidadora HUASIHSUIAHASUI Obrigada pelos elogios viu? Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beiijos :* Então gente, é isso. Espero que o capitulo tenha superado a espera, e espero de coração que voces continuem lendo *-* Então, até o proximo capitulo da sua fic não favorita que a autora é uma mala e tambem nao é favorita! HASUIHASUIHAS Beijiones e Beijinhos, _Seecret_.


End file.
